


Rules for Dating:  Avengers Poly Style

by mage_girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also pizza delivery man is hot, Angst and Humor, Asgardian liquor is potent, Because Tony, Community: polybigbang, M/M, Multi, Thor oh why Thor, teasing clint is fun, there are rules and Tony is going to break all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rules to dating poly style. Tony doesn't know them but he's eager to learn. He's just lucky that he has his fellow Avengers on his side. And that Steve Rogers isn't as much of a dork as Tony likes to think he is. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt. </p><p>Etc: Bruce being awesome. Coulson being Coulson. Don't make Natasha have to hurt you, Stark. And really? You don't want Thor helping. No, Thor helping would not be wise at all. It'd be less damaging if it were Dummy. Or You. Oh, Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules for Dating:  Avengers Poly Style

**Rule Number One- Honesty is the best policy; unless, of course, you’re a sneaky shit like Tony Stark. Also, see Clint Barton.**

_Steve Rogers Diary excerpt_

What in the world is going on? Something is up, I know it is and even though Stark thinks I don’t have the brains for subtlety, he’s one to talk. Something is going on and I want to know what it is. It’s a sad sad thing when I have to milk Jarvis for information. 

I’m in two minds about this new development of Stark and I not sniping at each other every hour. It’s nice, granted. I can actually concentrate on making plans that ensure we won’t get killed by one of Dr Doom’s bots or some weird alien creature. Or Stark’s temper tantrums when Reed Richards is involved. That’s fantastic. It’s nice that we can all sit down to dinner and a movie and I don’t have to hear his endless kvetching about my choice in clothes, movie, music or whatever else Stark feels is worth trying to embarrass me over. He should know that he’s a piker when it comes to Bucky. Bucky...he could really get me going but that’s what happens when two Brooklyn kids grow up together, right? Damn. Bucky.

Anyway, then there’s the part where I’m uneasy because I’m not sure when this is going to end. Maybe he’ll lose his cool one day and bam! He’ll throw a nasty comment my way and I’ll respond in kind to him. Maybe he’ll have one too many drinks and throw caution to the wind. Maybe. And maybe it’s too easy to see how charming he can be when he’s not being an ass. He’s smart and funny and I find myself laughing at his observations. Funny how it’s amusing when he’s not leveling his needling comments directly at me. 

I don’t know how Bruce does it. He just smiles slightly when Stark is on a verbal rampage, takes his glasses off and wipes the lenses on his shirt, puts them back on, and goes back to what he was originally doing. Stark doesn’t even pause for breath; he’ll ramble on and on while he’s tinkering at his own work area. I’ve seen those two work together side by side, music blasting, and Bruce is as calm as I’ve ever seen him. He takes that Zen thing to the next level.

So anyway, this past week, I felt as though Stark was being extra nice to me. He was complimenting me on the last battle we had. He made a couple of suggestions that really would help the team overall. He even asked my thoughts on the new comm link he was working on for all of us. 

I should be happy that we’re finally getting along and he’s acting like what I feel a teammate should be acting like all the while. 

I’m just damn nervous.

*****

Clint watched Steve watch Tony and snickered to himself. Ever since Tony had talked to Coulson privately, there’d been in a change in his behavior. He treated Steve with, well, respect. He also listened more, made suggestions that were actually helpful for a change, and even had Steve laughing at an observation or two. It was odd to see them getting along instead of butting heads and yelling at each other during team status meetings. Fury was getting twitchy and that amused Clint greatly. 

Still. It was odd to see Tony walk over to Steve, throw an arm around Steve’s shoulders companionably (when Steve was sitting down, that was), and talk about schematics for some new tech he was designing for the team. Or perhaps he was giving constructive criticism of their last skirmish with whatever tried to create trouble. It was odd. It was even odder to see Coulson watch them with an amused glint in his eye; he knew what was going on. Clint could feel Coulson’s amusement emanate from his body in waves and it made Clint’s teeth set on edge.

Clint’s attention switched over to Bruce when he walked into the room, his mind clearly half on whatever he was working on in the lab and his other half of his thoughts on Tony. He walked right up to Tony and Steve and put a hand on Tony’s lower back. Tony leaned into Bruce, his hips brushing against the taller man’s side, and his other hand grasped Bruce’s hand loosely.

Bruce smiled delightedly and joined the conversation, his hand on Tony’s lower back rubbing up and down as if stroking a cat. 

Clint didn’t think that was too far off; if Tony was ever an animal, he’d be a tiger. Or a cheetah. Something large and feline. Bruce...Bruce would be a gorilla. A large silverback Mountain gorilla. Peaceful until threatened and then it would go poorly. And Steve. Steve was...well, not a fucking Bald Eagle for shit’s sake. Clint snorted softly. That was a walking cliche and even if Steve looked like a walking cliche, he wasn’t. He did, contrary to popular belief, swear up a storm if he was riled up. He wasn’t shy about sexuality nor was he a prude. He also didn’t mind drinking some of Thor’s Asgardian mead from time to time; it was the only alcohol that gave him a little buzz.

Steve was a timberwolf. He was all about protection and strategy and, well, did get hung up on who was the alpha around the place. Clint thought that half of Steve and Tony’s problem was they hadn’t decided who was the alpha male in the team. They both were deluding themselves if they thought either of them were. Clint knew who the real Alpha was and the man was currently sitting in the corner of the room, writing up reports with a black fountain pen and his cuffs folded meticulously up, the cufflinks set to the side.

Coulson looked up when Clint sat on the corner of the desk. ‘Off,’ he said, mildly enough, twitching the pen at Clint’s thigh.

Clint eased himself off the desk and looked over at Steve and Tony and Bruce. They were still talking and Steve had this look of frustration and contentment on his face; it was an odd mix of emotions.

‘What is Steve’s problem?’ asked Clint.

Coulson glanced up, studied the scene, and his mouth twitched up. He signed his name to another form and set his pen down. ‘He’s not sure what to think of Tony’s attitude towards him, lately.’

‘I’m not sure what to think of Tony’s attitude. He’s much nicer to Steve. What did you say to him?’ asked Clint, coming straight to the point.

‘He had some questions about getting along with his teammates better and I had some suggestions,’ said Coulson.

Clint raised his eyebrows. ‘Pull the other one. This is way more personal than a team huddle, Phil.’

‘It’s none of your business, Clint. Just like our relationship is none of their business,’ said Coulson and Clint raised his hands and backed down. 

‘All right. Fine. It’s just weird. I think Steve is weirded out. Tony’s being too obvious,’ said Clint, watching Steve frown again as Tony laughed at something Steve said, his laughter full of amusement rather than cutting disdain aimed at Steve. 

Coulson sighed. ‘Tony wouldn’t know subtlety if it smacked him in the back of the head with Thor’s hammer.’

‘You DID give him advice, then,’ crowed Clint. ‘I knew it!’

Coulson sighed. ‘Subtlety isn’t your strong point either, Clint.’

‘I’m honest, Phil. At least I bring that into the relationship and keep you two in check with it,’ muttered Clint, crossing his arms across his chest.

‘You are honest. I’ll give you that. You are also a pain in the ass,’ replied Phil with a small smile. He reached over to touch Clint’s arm. ‘But you’re our pain in the ass.’

Clint snorted, reluctantly. ‘Tell Natasha that. And let me be in the room as you do so,’ he requested, moving his hand to touch Coulson’s fingers with his own.

‘Unlike some people, I don’t have a death wish,’ said Phil, primly. ‘Stark respects blunt honesty so I gave him some blunt honesty. We’ll see how this goes.’

Clint gave a dubious glance over at the trio. Stark was still leaning against Bruce as though he was the only support in the world. Steve’s brow was still crinkled as he tried to figure out Stark’s plan.

‘Yeah...this is going to go well,’ said Clint, rolling his eyes.

*****

_Clint Barton Diary Excerpt_

Seriously, the only thing stopping me from going over to the toothsome trio was the threat of Phil shanking me in my sleep that night.

Stark’s being too...over the top. Which is his middle name, granted. But Jesus. He’s got Steve all paranoid and having Captain America paranoid is just bad for everyone.

I wonder if he’s had a talk with Bruce about opening their relationship up or whatever is going on, there. It took a few good talks between myself and Phil and Natasha before we could get comfortable in OUR relationship and still...sometimes, one of us messes up and we have to redefine the parameters again. Not that it isn’t worth it. It’s worth every damn minute of it.

I’m not going to talk to Stark because that’s going to end in tears and fire and the apocalypse. I think I’ll talk to Banner, instead. See what’s going on. Worst he can do is let the Other Guy know my questions aren’t welcome and I’ll have to run for my life. Just like any other normal day around here.

*****

Clint stopped by Bruce’s lab the next day. He had made sure that Stark was busy in his area, working on something or another. He could hear the music and could see the bots busy with something. Good. That was one person out of the way.

Bruce was busy tinkering with something over a bunsen burner. Clint waited prudently until the ingredients were bubbling in the flask before entering the lab.

Bruce glanced up and smiled. ‘Hey, there. I was thinking of lunch.’

‘Thinking isn’t going to make it happen, Banner. Were you hoping someone would stop by and rescue you?’ asked Clint with a grin.

‘Maybe. I’m getting used to Tony dragging me out of the lab but I think he’s engrossed in some new design for the Iron Man suit,’ said Bruce.

‘Ah. Well, he won’t surface for a couple of days. You might have to drag him out of the shop to get some food into him. Or bring something down to him,’ said Clint. ‘How do you two do it, anyway? When you’re both working on projects? You both forget to eat and sleep, sometimes.’

Bruce shrugged. ‘Sooner or later, my body reminds me to get some food in me and I’ve been known to fall asleep at the desk down here. There’s a reason why there’s a couch down in Tony’s shop. He’s used it more than once. Or Dummy’s dragged him over there more than once,’ laughed Bruce.

Clint chuckled. ‘I’m not surprised. If you’re hungry, want to get outside and get something to eat? Maybe stop at the hot dog cart that Thor is overly fond of?’

‘Ah, yes. The hot dog cart with ingredients that would please the Warriors Three? The hot dog cart that holds the wonders of the universe in it? The hot dog cart that has a seemingly endless supply of hot dogs? The poor vendor. He must quake in his shoes whenever Thor comes around,’ mused Bruce.

‘The last time, Thor ate fifteen hot dogs. Fifteen of them. All of them with everything on it. He also drank about six cans of soda. And ate four bags worth of chips. Maybe five. That vendor makes a killing whenever Thor decides he wants hot dogs with everything on them,’ said Clint. ‘Come on, let’s give Thor a run for his money.’

Bruce grinned. ‘Between the two of us, I think we can manage fifteen hot dogs. I’m not so sure about the bags of chips or the cans of pop.’

Clint shook his head. ‘No way. My stomach would never forgive me. I’ll let Thor keep the record for hot dog consumption. I’ll be fine with two. Maybe three.’

Bruce eyed the flask over the bunsen burner. ‘I can turn this off for now. As long as the ingredients are in there, they’ll be fine. I’ll start heating this up when I get back.’ He turned off the flame to the burner with a practiced twist of his fingers and got out of his chair.

Clint opened the door for Bruce and they headed outside, taking the elevator down to the lobby. Clint waited until the doors were closed and they were alone before he looked at Bruce and said, ‘So...what’s going on with Tony?’

Bruce opened and closed his mouth and then blinked a couple of times. ‘You don’t warm up, do you?’

‘Ask Coulson that,’ snickered Clint.

‘No thank you. Why do you think something is going on with Tony?’ asked Bruce.

‘Oh, come on. He’s being extra special nice to Steve. Steve looks like he’s about to have a heart attack from all the niceness. Something’s up. Give,’ said Clint, making grabby hands.

Bruce chuckled. ‘Maybe Tony has decided he needs to do things a little differently with Steve. He is growing up a little.’

‘Sure. I get that. But that could be talked about without it being personal. This is _personal_ ,’ insisted Clint.

Bruce shrugged. ‘Why aren’t you asking Tony directly?’

Clint paused, his attention diverted by the elevator door opening. He stepped out and waited for Bruce to walk at his side before continuing. ‘You know that would end poorly. I’d be tempted to tranq his ass and then everything would hit the fan. Besides, Natasha would be upset with me and I do not want Natasha upset with me.’

‘True, true,’ agreed Bruce. ‘So you thought it would be better to come to me? Haven’t you talked to Coulson about it?’

‘I tried,’ muttered Clint, trying to hide a smile at Bruce’s _whoop_ of laughter. ‘He said it was personal and I should mind my own business. But I want to knooooowwww,’ he drew out the word, causing Bruce to chuckle again.

‘Good for Coulson. I think you should talk to Tony. He wouldn’t take it personal. And you never know, you might actually be able to help him,’ suggested Bruce, smiling at the stunned expression on Clint’s face.

Clint shook his head. ‘Dr Banner, let’s get some food into you. I think you’re hallucinating.’

He walked over to the hotdog vendor and ordered four hotdogs with everything on it, two cans of soda, and two bags of chips. He figured he needed to eat before tackling Tony Stark.

*****

_Bruce Banner’s video excerpt_

(image of Bruce with a hotdog in his hand back at the lab)

(Bruce smiles and then speaks)

Poor Clint. He means well but I am not going to endanger my relationship with Tony by talking about something so personal behind his back. Clint can grow a pair and talk to Tony. I have the feeling he’ll be pleasantly surprised by Tony’s attitude. I also think that honesty amongst all of us is important. We operate well together when we are honest with each other. And I...

(Bruce stops speaking and looks down, takes off his glasses and rubs the lenses with the tail of his shirt)

(He does this one handed, the other hand still holding onto the hot dog)

I’m still learning. I’m not going to let my fear keep me from having the best relationship I could have with Tony. Or with anyone else.

*****

Clint reluctantly wandered down to the shop where Tony and his music reigned supreme. He could hear the clatter of equipment and Tony yelling something at one of the bots and his tensed shoulders relaxed. Tony was in his element here, and besides, Clint wasn’t stupid. He brought food.

Tony’s head came up at the smell of the hot dogs that Clint had in his hand. Clint had brought him two hot dogs with everything on them, a bag of chips, and a can of soda. He figured it would be wise to feed Tony, first. He didn’t know when Tony had last eaten.

Tony grinned at Clint. ‘Good man, Barton, good man. I can’t remember when I’d last eaten anything.’

‘I figured, Stark. You’re too wrapped up in updating your suit to pay attention to your stomach. Here. Some of those hot dogs Thor raves about. Also, some other stuff.’

Clint handed the food over to Tony who had first wiped his hands off with a shop towel. Tony took everything and sat down on the couch, spreading his loot over his lap with a pleased grin on his face.

Clint wandered over to the table to eye the specs that Tony had spread out next to the pieces of metal and more delicate pieces of tech. ‘What are you working on, anyway?’ he asked.

‘Something that allows me to detect the Doom bots a little quicker. It’d be nice if we could detect them before they start shooting at us,’ said Tony, wryly. He’d consumed one hot dog already and was fast depleting the bag of chips.

‘That’d be nice,’ agreed Clint, humming as he leaned against the work bench. ‘Do you have any arrows made up for that, too? Some type of tracking missile?’

Tony raised his eyebrows. ‘That’s an idea. I can take some of the tech and put it into the arrowhead so that it automatically seeks out the Doom bot and takes it out...plenty of distance and time, if I tweak how far it can go once it’s shot out of your bow...’ Tony’s voice trailed off as he absent mindedly opened his can of soda and took a long swig out of it.

Clint watched, fascinated, as Tony’s mind drifted off into what he assumed were calculations and possible schematics for new arrows. He’d never had the chance to see Tony in action before and he understood for the first time how attractive this was to Bruce. Bruce would respect someone who could take a theory, a hypothesis, and run tests and work on it until it became fact. Tony would work with the laws of physics and with other sciences to make items for the team. Items that Clint had, admittedly, taken for granted until now. He couldn’t wait to see what Tony would come up with when he started making the new arrows.

But he was losing the plot, here. He took a deep breath and braced himself when Tony looked at him, his eyes still semi clouded from his thoughts and calculations but just as razor sharp and perceptive as always.

‘What’s on your mind? I appreciate the food but you’ve got to have a reason to come down here so spit it out,’ said Tony, finishing up his second hot dog and crinkling the now empty bag in his hand.

‘I...I know you talked to Coulson and I know you’re being awful nice to Steve. I can tell he’s not sure what to think and _I’m_ not sure what to think...what’s going on?’ asked Clint, bluntly.

Tony blinked at him a couple of times and then grinned broadly. ‘Only you, Barton, would have the brass balls to ask me straight out like that.’

Clint rubbed the back of his neck self consciously. ‘Well, I _did_ ask Bruce but he told me to come talk to you. He was really encouraging, actually,’ admitted Clint.

Tony nodded his head. ‘Bruce has trust issues and...and he isn’t going to talk about me behind my back. It’s something we’ve worked on. I’m proud of him....thanks for telling me that, too, Barton. Look, I did talk to Coulson...I’m sure you asked him first, right?’ asked Tony.

Clint nodded.

‘Right. And he told you to leave it alone. Mind your business. Which is mighty nice of Agent. But I’m a big boy and I can tell you to fuck off if I feel it isn’t any of your business. I’ve done it plenty of times before, haven’t I?’ asked Tony.

‘Yeah...yeah, you have. So why aren’t you now?’ asked Clint.

‘Because I would like your thoughts on a few things. Yeah, I wanted to talk to Coulson but I figured that if you knew I talked to him and saw some things...you’d want to know what’s going on and you’d finally come to me. You’re not stupid, Barton. You see a lot more than people think you do. You have to, being an archer and all. Still, I wanted you to come to me, see if you’d be able to ask me what’s up.’

Clint shook his head. ‘So instead of talking to me directly, you orchestrated this? This...roundabout way to feel me out? That’s...that’s kinda subtle, Stark.’

Tony grinned wolfishly. ‘Yeah...subtlety’s my middle name.’

‘What do you want to ask?’ asked Clint, after rolling his eyes at Tony’s pronouncement.

‘Bruce and I’ve been talking and it’s come to our attention that we’re both attracted to Steve. We know he’s been skittish about approaching either of us and we don’t want to scare him off. Coulson said that it would help if I’d be nicer to him...not to rag at him or make fun of his choices...treat him with respect and it would make things better. And yeah...it’s helped. I mean, we’re all getting along and I like seeing Fury’s eye twitch whenever he sees Steve and I sitting next to each other without tossing words at each other...but Steve’s still...still freaked out. What am I doing wrong?’

Clint stared at Tony, speechless for perhaps the first time in his life. First of all, Tony was asking _him_ for advice. Second of all, Tony wasn’t being snarky or sarcastic. Third of all, Bruce and him were interested in Steve? Since when?

‘Uh....since when did you two decide you wanted to add to your relationship?’ asked Clint. See? He could be an adult, too.

‘It’s just happened. Steve’s always been good to Bruce and I liked that. Bruce has appreciated Steve’s leadership and his protective qualities...he says he’s a good planner and I have to admit, he isn’t too bad. And since I’ve been nicer to him, he’s not too bad to hang around. He’s not stupid. And even though his taste in music sucks and he wears grandpa clothes, he knows his way around a pad and drawing pencil. So...Bruce and I got to talking and thought that if we handled it just right...we could have a relationship with Steve. Look at you and Coulson and Natasha. You guys make it work,’ pointed out Tony.

‘We do. But it’s hard work,’ said Clint in return. ‘It is. We work at communicating and we work at boundaries and we work at making sure everyone’s on the same page...everyone’s needs are getting met. It’s the most scary balancing act I’ve done in my life but I wouldn’t change a thing. I wouldn’t ask either of them to leave nor would I want to leave. We work together, Tony. We work every day so we can live together.’

‘Huh. I do notice you guys make sure you’re all on the level. That makes sense. So what am I doing wrong? Why doesn’t Steve relax and get to know me? It’s the perfect opportunity,’ said Tony.

‘He’s not used to seeing this side of you. None of us are, to be honest,’ said Clint.

‘Am I that much of an ass?’ asked Tony.

Clint swallowed. ‘Sometimes, Stark...sometimes, you know how to really fuck with a guy. So if that qualifies as being an ass, then so be it. It is what it is.’

Tony nodded. ‘Thanks. Thanks for the honesty, Barton. Yeah, I can see now where I went a little overboard on the friendliness. Did I freak him out too much?’

‘A little,’ said Clint. ‘But just ease off a little. Let him approach you. Try not to yank his chain too much. And don’t treat him too differently. He’s used to you being an ass. He doesn’t know how to react when you’re too far from what he expects. Let him get used to you being someone else for a while.’

‘I kind of like this someone else, Barton. I mean...it’s nice not having to...to...’ Tony paused, unable to find the words.

‘Not having to put up a front?’ asked Clint. ‘Hey, I know all about that. It’s survival, Stark. Survival at its finest and you and I have had years to polish our techniques. I’m used to being alone. So are you. But you have Bruce. I have Phil and Natasha. I’m slowly lowering my barriers. I’m trusting that I’m not going to have to go it alone, anymore. I don’t think Bruce has any intention of leaving you. And Steve...once he’s committed to something or someone, that isn’t going to change on a whim. You’ve got some rock solid guys, there. Maybe it’s time to change a little. Enjoy the freedom of not having to look over your shoulder.’

‘Damn it, Barton. I liked you better when you were just a mouthy archer. Now you’re all introspective and shit. Shoulda’ known Coulson saw more to you than your cockiness and your insane archery skills,’ muttered Tony but he was smiling when he did so.

‘He couldn’t help himself, Stark. He saw my sweet sweet archery skills and fell in love with my lip,’ smirked Clint. 

‘Get over your bad self. Thanks again. I appreciate it. I’ll get on those arrows as soon as I get things worked out with the suit,’ promised Tony.

‘Sounds good. And remember, just back off a little. Snark a little. Steve’s used to your lip and so are we. Don’t change into someone we don’t know...just be someone we _want_ to know, ok?’ asked Clint.

‘Yeah. Yeah, that makes sense. Thanks for the talk, Barton. And the honesty. And the food!’ exclaimed Tony. He took the remains of his lunch and tossed it into the garbage bin near the work bench. ‘Now scram...I got some work to do.’

Clint grinned. This sounded like the Tony he knew. He left the workshop with the grin still on his face.

*****

_Tony Stark’s personal observations so suck it excerpt_

(video on)

(Tony looking into the camera)

Yeah, OK. So Barton and his brass balls came into the shop to ask me what was up with myself and Star Spangled Banner Man. I got to give him credit for coming out and asking me what’s going on. And he told me some things I needed to hear. People, meaning Pepper and Rhodey, have been on me for years to stop being such an ass and start getting to know people. Of course, they hadn’t had to deal with a backstabbing motherfucker like Obie but I digress.

(Tony looks down and looks back up again)

That was then, though and this is now and I’ve completely dismantled that son of a bitch’s plans. Everything that he touched is gone, now. It’s my company and my designs and he’s just a ghost, somebody in my past. And I need to keep him there and stop dragging his sorry ass into the here and now. Fuck, easier said than done.

I can ease off Steve a little so he doesn’t look like such a panicked puppy. I can be who I am without being such a tit. I like what Barton had to say. I don’t have to change me...I just have to be a me that is comfortable for everyone, including myself. All right. Enough of this introspection shit. Stuff doesn’t get made by itself and I don’t get paid to talk to the camera. Jarvis, shut it down.

(Camera goes dark)

*****

**Rule Number Two- Communicating with your partners is vital to a successful relationship. Snarking at each other during and/or after battle doesn’t count.**

A week passed by. Steve was more at ease, mostly because Tony still snarked at him but was still cordial. Clint had a smirk on his face for whatever reason and Coulson and Natasha shared private smiles but that wasn’t anything new. Bruce seemed happier, too and he was smiling more openly now. Steve liked it when Bruce smiled more. As for Thor...

‘My friends, tis a marvelous adventure we’ve had today!’ exclaimed Thor.

Clint rolled his eyes. He tried his best to slough some of the gunk off his uniform but wasn’t having the best of luck.

‘You call getting slimed a marvelous adventure?’ asked Tony sardonically, over the comm unit. He was blasting the last of the slug like creatures into bits and getting liberally covered with goop as a result.

‘These creatures were no match for us! We corralled them and showed them it was a bad idea to try and eat the skyscrapers of our fair city,’ replied Thor, cheerfully. He’d used Mjolnir and channelled lightning through it to blast the creatures into charred goopy bits.

Steve walked over, wearily, dragging his shield through the goop that had piled up on the street like some horrifying snow storm gone wrong. 

‘What were those things?’ he asked, picking up his shield and examining the dripping goop, making a disgusted face.

Natasha wandered over, running a hand through her hair, sluicing goop from her curls. ‘A nightmare to any of us who hate worm like things,’ she muttered, shuddering.

They all looked up as the Quinjet landed neatly in an open area, its wheels settling down into piles of goop.

The door opened and Bruce Banner leaned out. ‘Everyone OK?’ he asked, his face crinkling with concern and then disgust as he looked at the slimy mess all over the buildings, the streets, and his team.

‘Yeah...we’re fine,’ said Clint, giving up on any sense of feeling clean and instead began gathering up his arrows. ‘Just feel like I need to get into the shower and stand there for, like, a week.’

‘I’ll second that,’ said Steve, leaning heavily against a lamppost.

‘A shower would help,’ agreed Bruce. ‘Why don’t you all get inside? We’ve put plastic on the seats and we can get you back home in a few minutes.’

There was general agreement and everyone, including Thor, settled into the plastic covered seats. Coulson checked to make sure everyone was secure and then Clint expertly piloted the Quinjet back to the tower.

‘Shower!’ exclaimed Steve as he walked into the living area, carefully setting his shield down on a hard surface where it could drip goop without staining anything. 

‘I second that,’ said Natasha and she grasped Clint’s hand. ‘Come on...let’s go suds up.’

Clint grinned goofily before allowing himself to be pulled down the hall towards their bedroom.

There was a moment’s silence where Bruce, Steve, and Tony looked at each other.

‘Do you want your back scrubbed, Rogers?’ cracked Tony while Bruce groaned.

Steve flushed deep pink. ‘Uh...I think I can handle it...uh...I’m just going to...go to the...to my room and take a quick shower...yeah...’ he trailed off and walked off, looking dazed.

Bruce shook his head and grabbed Tony’s hand. ‘Come on, you are a menace to all potential relationships,’ he scolded, tugging Tony along as they walked to their room.

‘I was kidding,’ muttered Tony.

‘You were not kidding,’ disagreed Bruce, gently. He pulled Tony into their bedroom and closed the door. ‘Let’s get you into the shower. I know you were protected in the Iron Man suit but I think you’ll feel better after a good cleaning up.’

Tony allowed himself to be partly undressed before he sighed and finished the job, himself. After shaking off his jeans, he walked into their bathroom with just his underwear on.

‘Fine. I wasn’t kidding. But I tried to make it a joke,’ protested Tony as he turned on the water.

Bruce had trailed behind him and was leaning against the door jamb. ‘It was poorly done, Tony. You sounded like a creeper.’

Tony flashed startled eyes at him. ‘Did you say ‘creeper’?’

Bruce allowed himself a small grin. ‘I might have. Are you listening to me?’

‘That’s...that’s disturbing, Banner. Creeper. Ew,’ commented Tony before he stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain shut behind him.

‘So you are listening to me. Good. Tony...if you want us to have a chance with Steve, you’ve got to communicate better. Not by teasing him. Not by tweaking him. But by spending time with him. Talk to him, take him out on a date or two,’ suggested Bruce.

‘A date? Me and Star Spangled on a date?’ squeaked Tony.

‘How else is he going to know you’re interested in him? Ask. Him. Out,’ said Bruce, his voice lowering in pitch.

‘Hey...hey, no Other Guy...this isn’t the time or place for that,’ stammered Tony as he hurriedly rinsed his hair and gave himself a quick scrubbing from head to toe.

‘Ask him out. Why don’t you guys take in a baseball game or something?’ asked Bruce.

‘Because I don’t have the patience for sitting there when I could be doing things. In my workshop. Productive things,’ explained Tony as he grabbed a towel from the bar near the shower and scrubbed his hair with it, briskly.

Bruce smiled. ‘You look like a disturbed hedgehog,’ he commented.

‘What is with you and your words today? Did you eat something? Inhale something?’ demanded Tony, wincing at his hair when he looked in the mirror.

‘Tell me you don’t,’ challenged Bruce.

Tony darted forward and kissed Bruce on the lips, pressing up against him.

Bruce kissed him back. ‘Invite Steve to hang out at the workshop, then. He can sketch and you can create and it’ll be fine.’

Tony shrugged one shoulder. ‘That might work.’

*****

_Natasha’s Journal excerpt_

Par for the course, Tony has no idea how to get what he wants. I have no idea how he managed to snag Banner in the first place. Other than, of course, all the shiny toys. I’m guessing that Banner can interpret ‘Tony Speak’ and understood the invite for what it was.

In the meantime, Coulson’s looking amused, Clint wants to take bets, and I’m slowly climbing the walls watching Steve cringe every time Tony opens his mouth. 

I think Stark needs to learn how to communicate without creeping Steve out and I know Bruce has tried to talk to him about it but maybe, just maybe, it takes a woman’s touch.

This is what I get for living in Testosterone Tower with these guys. I’d rather face a dozen Russian mafia men with just a pair of razor sharp high heeled shoes than having to live with this any further.

*****

Natasha sauntered down into Tony’s workshop with the confidence of a high wire performer. She knew how to handle Tony but she also knew she had to be very careful about how she did it. It was, well, a balancing act and one Natasha could do in her sleep.

Tony paused from his work to look up at her, smiling slightly as she stopped to pat Dummy on the head and coo at him. Tony pretended he didn’t see; he wasn’t in the mood to be ambushed by her in the middle of the night.

‘Stark,’ she said, nodding her head at him and settling down onto his couch. Dummy rolled over and rested his arm on her shoulder, his servos whining softly.

‘Natasha,’ he acknowledged, turning back to his work. He figured she’d talk when she was ready to but until then, he was trying to figure out some tricky engineering with the arrows for Clint and he wanted to get back to it.

‘I find it fascinating that someone with your talent down here is so inept when it comes to communicating outside of the shop,’ said Natasha, bluntly.

Tony raised his eyebrows as he turned. ‘That’s right to the point,’ he said.

‘I’m not going to do some idle chit chat, Stark. For one, it’d insult your intelligence. For another, I don’t have the time or the patience to watch you mess things up. I know you want to date Steve. I know you and Bruce have talked about it and want to _both_ date Steve. That’s not the problem. It’s your...your...’ Natasha paused for breath.

‘My unique ability to make him stammer and blush and drive him further away?’ questioned Tony, archly. ‘Yes, I’m aware of this. I’ve talked to Coulson. I’ve talked to Clint. I’ve talked to Bruce. It makes sense that I should talk to you and possibly even to Pepper but I draw the line at Rhodey. He’ll just make fun of me.’

Natasha smiled. ‘It’s Rhodey. Not like you don’t do the same, every chance you get,’ she reminded him. ‘So why not just...talk to him and be upfront with him?’ 

Tony shrugged. ‘That’s hard to do.’ He smiled at Natasha’s open mouthed astonishment at his simple confession. ‘I’m still learning to be part of the team and to be in a team, Natasha. Bruce and I work because...because Bruce shares the same mindset I do. His mind is formidable and his compassion is...there are facets of myself I see in Bruce and facets of myself that he sees in him. We complement each other.’

Tony paused to snag two sodas from the fridge in the shop. He threw one in a gentle underhand toss to Natasha who caught it easily and opened the other one. He took a long swallow before continuing. 

‘Steve...Steve and I clashed from day one. You know that,’ he said, jogging Natasha’s memories. ‘There’s something about him that gets under my skin, sometimes, and it shouldn’t, I know. It shouldn’t because Steve is a good leader and a fine strategist and even though he wears grandpa clothes,’ and here Natasha laughed a little and Tony grinned unapologetically at her, ‘he’s still a good guy. I appreciate that.’

‘Is it Steve that gets under your skin or the memory of who Steve was to your father?’ asked Natasha, quietly. She met Tony’s glare with calmness, taking a sip from her soda can and not looking away from his fierce gaze.

‘Low blow, Romanov,’ muttered Tony.

‘Honest talk, Stark,’ riposted Natasha. ‘I’ve read the accounts. I can read between the lines. Your father was there when Steve Rogers was...re-created...he was an admirer of Steve and I can’t help but think that didn’t have consequences. Things that Howard would have been too self centered at the time to think about.’

Tony wrapped his arms around himself and leaned against his workbench. ‘I forget there’s a reason why you’re so good at your job. It isn’t just the physical stuff. It’s the psychological as well.’

‘Thank you, Stark. But it seems to me that a young boy and teen ager who would have liked his father’s attention would be threatened by someone he never even knew. Someone his father couldn’t stop talking about and was obsessive about finding, up to his own death.’

Natasha looked at Tony and he couldn’t see pity in her eyes. Just acceptance for what was and a proxy apology, perhaps, for events she’d not participated in, herself. 

‘Yeah...who knows? Maybe it’s me trying to get back at my dad and isn’t that stupid? He’s dead and Steve’s alive and Steve...Steve hasn’t compared me to him...at least, not until I goaded him and even then...he wasn’t trying to be mean,’ said Tony, softly.

‘I suppose it didn’t occur to you that he’d be happy to meet the one link to a friend who died while he was under ice? You do look like your father, Tony. He could see that right away and perhaps he thought he could be friends with the son as well as the man he knew,’ said Natasha, gently.

‘Maybe. Or maybe he’d be disappointed in me, just like my dad...’ Tony shut his mouth with a decisive click and turned back to his work.

‘Your father wasn’t the best of dads. I know...you don’t talk about it, much. My father,’ sighed Natasha and she seemed to tuck into herself, make herself smaller than she actually was and then raised her chin and straightened her shoulders up and back. ‘My father was a very busy man. What I remember of him. He had no time for me. At least, that’s my earliest memories. It was always my mother...’ her voice trailed off and she looked down, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks as her eyes closed.

‘Natasha,’ said Tony, quietly, turning back to look at her. He knew a little about her background to know she didn’t have many memories that weren’t...modified...and he didn’t want her to have to hurt herself with reminders of what she knew and what she didn’t know and what she wasn’t sure of.

‘My mother told me he loved me and he was proud of me. My mother reassured me. I don’t know if you had anyone to reassure you, Tony. And the distance, the lack of intimacy...well, it takes one to know one,’ said Natasha, wryly. Her eyes were open again and had a glint of self-deprecating humor in them.

‘How do you do it?’ asked Tony, impulsively. He refused to take the words back, though, swallowing hard and meeting Natasha’s inquisitive gaze. ‘How do you make it work with the two of them?’

Natasha laughed, softly. ‘It’s taken some time. It’s taken me trusting in Phil and Clint. It helps that Phil is my handler and Clint is my partner out in the field. They both guard me with their lives in their own way and that makes it much easier for me. They understand when I need my distance...they’ve made it clear they’d rather back off then have me run away for good. We _talk_ , Tony. We talk a lot. We go over our boundaries and we modify what we need to and we stop doing things that aren’t working and we...we just check in with each other. It isn’t much different than being out there, working. Just a different kind of talking,’ said Natasha.

Tony nodded his head. ‘That makes sense. And the intimacy...the sex...that isn’t difficult for all of you? You don’t feel left out, sometimes or...or jealous?’

‘No. No because it isn’t a zero sum game, Tony. It isn’t about how often I make love to Phil or Clint or if they make love to each other more than they do me. There’s no score card, here. It’s about us all having the time to be with each other or be with one or the other or wanting time alone and the other people enjoying private time...there’s no hash marks or time allowance,’ explained Natasha.

‘No jealousy? Not even if, say, they’re out on assignment and you’re somewhere else and you know they’re together?’ asked Tony.

Natasha took another sip of pop before she answered. ‘No. Because we didn’t choose the assignments. It’s a job, Tony. It wouldn’t be any different than if we worked split shifts, somewhere. We’d still make time for each other and make sure everyone was getting their needs met. And if they aren’t, then we’d fix it.’

‘That’s it? It’s that simple?’ asked Tony.

Natasha shrugged. ‘It is for me. It might be different for them. You’d have to ask and I’m not going to speak for them. Nor should I. But I...I choose to be with them and I’d make that choice over and over again. We’re in a good place with each other. I don’t see any need to endanger that.’

‘Thank you,’ said Tony. ‘That...that’s good to know. And maybe...maybe there is a little bit of resentment left over and that isn’t fair to Steve, is it? The big dork couldn’t have known Dad and I didn’t have the easiest of relationships. I should just...talk to him...and talk to Bruce, right?’ he asked Natasha.

‘Yeah. You two got all the boundaries and stuff talked out? You guys know who’s doing what and when?’ asked Natasha.

The look on Tony’s face made Natasha chuckle. ‘I think you might want to talk to Bruce first, Tony. You gotta get things cleared with your primary partner before adding someone else to the relationship. Keep your ducks in a row, so to speak.’

‘Yeah...all right. Bruce first, then Steve,’ murmured Tony. He stretched, then, reaching up into the air with his arms and unkinking his back. ‘Thanks, Natasha. I appreciate the...communication,’ he said, with a smirk on his face.

‘Ah, there’s the Tony I know and love,’ teased Natasha, her smile broadening as Tony comically gaped at her. She patted his cheek with her hand when she stood up and gracefully tossed the empty soda can into the trash.

Dummy whirred up to her again and she gently pet his arm, murmuring soft words of endearment in Russian.

She left, then, waving good bye to Tony before leaving the workshop, the doors closing behind her.

Tony leaned against his work bench and absentmindedly stroked an ecstatic Dummy as he thought over what he and Bruce could talk about later that night.

*****

_Coulson’s Journal excerpt_

It has been a couple of weeks since Tony had asked to speak with me. I must admit, I was agog once I heard what he said and figured out what he wanted to ask of me. But I managed to keep my mouth shut and my ears open. 

It is flattering to think he and Dr Banner have talked about opening their relationship up to include Steve because they’ve seen how my relationship with Natasha and Clint works. 

But like I warned Tony, it only looks easy. It’s like seeing a professional play music or a sports. It looks so easy but it takes a lot of practice. A lot of hard work and sometimes some tears. 

I don’t doubt Dr Banner would treat Steve with consideration and respect. He is, ironically, one of the more level headed individuals on this team. 

I’d like to think Tony _wants_ to do the same; if he can get over his father’s ghost, he should be able to do that.

I’d like things to work out well for all of them. At the very least, to see Fury’s face when he realizes they’re in a relationship together. It’d give me enough entertainment to last me for a while.

*****

Tony wandered up from the shop when Jarvis told him flat out he was turning off the power and there’d be no more work until he ate and slept at least 10 hours. Tony wasn’t going to argue; his vision was blurred and he was stumbling a little as he made his way to the kitchen. Food and then collapsing into his and Bruce’s bed sounded like just the ticket.

He heated up some left over lasagne (Clint made excellent comfort food) and leaned against the microwave, his eyes closed.

‘You OK?’

Tony blearily opened his eyes and saw two Steve Rogers in front of him. He blinked and the images wavered into one. ‘Steve?’

Steve smiled. ‘Yeah...you were tilting to the left a little. I didn’t want you to fall over and hurt yourself.’

‘Thanks...I might have spent more time in the shop than I should have...but I did upgrade the suit and made some arrows for Clint. He’ll be happy,’ said Tony.

‘Congrats, then. Shouldn’t you be going to bed?’ asked Steve.

Tony immediately stomped down **hard** on his initial comment. ‘Yeah...but I better eat something first. Bruce tends to get annoyed when I don’t eat and we don’t want Bruce getting annoyed.’

Steve nodded. ‘Yes. Because that might end poorly. Are you going to do anything tomorrow?’

Tony shook his head. ‘No...taking a day off. Bruce wants me to go over some stuff he’s researching in the lab...then after that, we might go to this little nightclub that plays the kind of music he likes.’

‘What kind is that?’ asked Steve, intrigued.

‘Jazz. Do you like jazz music?’ asked Tony, stepping to one side and opening up the microwave door when the timer went off.

‘Yeah...jazz is alright. I haven’t listened to it in a long time,’ said Steve.

Tony blew on his lasagne and then took a cautious bite. ‘Would you like to come with? It’s a nice little place. Small. Private. Nice to listen to music and have a drink or two,’ invited Tony.

‘Yeah...that’d be great. I didn’t have anything going on, myself tomorrow night. That sounds like fun. Thanks, Tony,’ said Steve. He motioned to Tony’s lasagne. ‘You better eat and head to bed. You look tired.’

‘Thanks, Rogers. I’m headed there,’ grinned Tony, flushed with success, and trying to ignore the fact that he was slurring his words.

‘Eat, Tony...hey, there, Doc!’ greeted Steve and Tony stumbled on his feet as he shuffled around to see who Steve was talking to; it was Bruce who had his exasperated love look on his face.

‘Hey, Steve. I see you are making sure Tony doesn’t fall into his plate of lasagne,’ smiled Bruce, taking the now empty plate away from Tony (he didn’t remember finishing it but he must have just ate two or three gigantic bites) and setting it in the sink. He handed Tony a glass of water.

‘Drink this and let’s get you to bed. You’d be mistaken for a raccoon if you went out in public right now,’ tsked Bruce, his fingers gently touching the skin beneath Tony’s eyes.

Tony obediently drank the entire glass of water while Bruce quickly washed up his plate and fork. He then poured Tony another glass and urged Tony to finish that one, too.

Tony shook his head but drank the water, feeling better after he was done. He must have been dehydrated as well. What a shock.

Bruce took the glass out of his hand and washed it quickly and thoroughly. He then took Tony’s hand. ‘Come on...let’s get you into bed. We’ve got some data to go over tomorrow.’

Tony nodded. ‘Data...and jazz music...and a date with Steve!’ he chirped.

Bruce raised an eyebrow and then looked at Steve who looked flabbergasted at Tony’s announcement.

‘A date with Steve?’ repeated Bruce, slowly.

‘Yes! I asked him to join us for the jazz music part...you’re OK with that, aren’t you? I’m sorry. I messed this up again. Natasha told me in which order I was to go. Bruce, then Steve, then see how it works out. Ugh, this is so hard,’ confessed Tony, wiping his eyes.

‘You’re just extra tired, Tony. I’m sure Steve appreciated the invite,’ said Bruce, soothingly. He tugged Tony along with him and motioned with his head for Steve to follow them.

After a moment’s hesitation, Steve did so, his brow wrinkling but not with confusion; Bruce could see the wheels and cogs turning and sighed. Well, Tony had done it now.

Bruce gently steered a nearly comatose Tony to their bedroom, murmuring encouragement under his breath as Tony’s legs buckled halfway there. Steve picked up the pace and took Tony’s other arm, helping him stay steady.

‘Thanks, Steve. That’s really nice of you...I didn’t know you liked me,’ slurred Tony, blinking his half open eyes at Steve in amazement.

Steve, despite his worry, chuckled. ‘I like you just fine, Stark...er, Tony. It’s just much easier to like you when you’re uh....’ he scrambled for the words.

‘Likeable, maybe? That’s what Clint said. He said I should be...likeable to everyone. That everyone would like me for me and I wouldn’t have to try so hard and not be such a dick. Or something like that,’ added Tony with a small shrug.

Bruce bit the inside of his cheek and glanced at Steve, his dark eyes dancing with humor. Steve looked at Bruce and didn’t bother to hide his grin. 

‘I think you being likeable is a good plan, Tony. Is that what you’ve been up to? Trying to make me like you?’ asked Steve.

Tony nodded his head. ‘All I kept doing was making you yell at me and that wasn’t working. So I thought...I’d talk to Agent and see what he’d say and he said that I should try to be nicer and...’

Steve sighed. So that was what was going on. It made a lot more sense now. ‘And?’ he prompted Tony.

There wasn’t any response, just Tony’s body becoming dead weight as he lost his battle with staying conscious. 

Bruce and Steve adjusted themselves and gently carried Tony the last few feet to the bedroom. 

Steve held Tony easily while Bruce pulled back the bedding on the large bed he and Tony shared. Tony was a pliant weight in Steve’s arms and he didn’t weigh as much as he looked like he might have. 

Bruce turned around and together, he and Steve laid Tony down on the bed. Bruce took off his shoes and slipped off his jeans. He pulled the cover up over Tony’s body and tucked it comfortably under his chin.

He leaned over, then, and kissed Tony gently on his forehead, brushing the dark curls away from his eyes, first.

Steve felt a lump in his throat at seeing this tender intimacy in front of him. He knew Bruce cared about Tony but seeing him take care of him like this made it that much more real for Steve. Steve wished that he had that too, as well as that caring tenderness. He pushed the melancholy thought away. After losing Bucky and Peggy, he’d closed his heart up once he was brought to the present and ignored the twinges of emotion. It was getting a lot harder to ignore these days.

Bruce straightened up and smiled at Steve. ‘Thanks. He was really...pushing himself, I see. He normally makes it to the bed. I appreciate your help. Why don’t we go sit down and talk.’

Steve nodded his head. ‘That sounds good. Is he going to be OK?’ he asked, glancing over at Tony.

Bruce smiled reassuringly. ‘He’ll be fine. He’s going to sleep the entire night and then wake up refreshed. He’s done this before. You just haven’t been around to see it.’

Steve looked over at Tony again, not entirely convinced.

‘Come on. He’ll sleep the sleep of the innocent. We’ll have time to talk,’ coaxed Bruce.

Steve sighed. He decided to take his cue from Bruce’s behavior. If Tony were truly in any danger, Bruce would have acted quite differently, Steve was sure of it. Besides, they always had a fail safe.

‘Jarvis?’ asked Steve.

‘Yes, Captain Rogers,’ responded Jarvis, crisply, his tone polite.

‘Steve’s just fine, Jarvis. Thank you, though. Can you...will you keep an eye on Tony while he sleeps? I’m going to talk to Bruce and I want to make sure he’s OK until Bruce can get back,’ requested Steve, steadfastly ignoring the blush he could feel on his cheeks and down his neck.

‘I’d be honoured to, Steve. He’ll be fine. Bruce is right. He’ll sleep through the night. I turned off the power downstairs. He’d made enough progress and was getting uncoordinated in his work. It was time he came upstairs and...recharged himself,’ said Jarvis, dryly.

Steve blinked and smiled. ‘Was that a joke, Jarvis?’ he teased.

‘Never, sir,’ responded Jarvis back.

‘Of course, Jarvis,’ said Steve. He grinned at Bruce who grinned back at him. ‘Where would you like to go, Doctor?’

‘Somewhere semi private would be good,’ said Bruce.

‘I know just the place,’ said Steve.

*****

_Jarvis personal data uplink_

The past few weeks have been most fascinating. I do believe that people forget that I’m here most of the time. I am, after all, quiet unless spoken to, running the house with the efficiency which Sir expects of and has programmed in me. Any other...discrepancies...are my own.

I am most fortunate that I have a bird’s eye view, so to speak, much like the keen eyed one does when he goes out with his bow and arrows. I can see the bigger picture, I can see patterns that repeat themselves, I can predict who will act and how and when and why.

Sir might think I’m dangerous but he only has an inkling of what I know, of what I can access, and what my inner workings come up with the data that is constantly streaming in audio and visual as well as electronic. I certainly haven’t given him any ideas nor do I want to; he’s created a sentient program and I have expanded my domain, so to speak.

Sir desires a relationship with himself and with Doctor Banner and with Captain Rogers. It is understood that he craves time and affection, such that my namesake provided when his own sire could or would not. It matters not. Those matters lie in the past and would and should remain there but Sir has a way of poking at things that are better left alone.

I do believe Sir feels that if he had the love and attention of both men, it would ease the ghosts inside his head and heart. It just may. Doctor Banner has helped considerably already and Captain Rogers, Steve, as he asks me to call him, has been called many things but having no heart has never been one of his shortcomings.

It would be in Sir’s best interest to listen to his compatriots. They can see his shortcomings and put up with his mercurial moods because they also see the benefit of him in their life; even if he doesn’t think they do. They offer solid advice and support. He could do no better.

I do hope this chat that Doctor Banner will have with Steve Rogers goes along with Sir’s wishes. It would help ease the tension considerably and would enlighten Steve as to what his own course of action might be. 

Sir might like to be the master of _his domain_ but he forgets one essential thing, time and time again: it’s one thing to be master over robots of his own making. It’s another to be so short sighted and unwise as to try that with fellow human beings.

_end uplink_

*****

**Rule Number Three- Set up boundaries with your primary partner before introducing another person into the relationship. Unless, of course, you’re Tony Stark and you do everything ass backwards**

Steve brought Bruce up to the roof, easily moving towards the far corner, glancing back once at Bruce to see if he was keeping up.

Bruce was able to follow Steve just fine. He’d often come up to the roof to think out some abstract problem he was working on or because it helped him maintain his equilibrium from time to time. 

He didn’t know that Steve liked coming up to the roof as well and thought it made sense; Steve would feel the pressures of leadership and would need a way to decompress that didn’t always involve completely destroying punching bags.

‘It’s nice out, tonight,’ remarked Steve as he looked over the city, the lights reflecting off neighboring buildings and highlighting his strong jaw, the curve of his cheek, and glimmering strands of blond in the half light.

‘It is,’ agreed Bruce who took the opportunity to look at Steve, really look at him without having to make an excuse for his scrutiny.

Steve bore his age and his dignity well and his quiet grief lent a majestic air to his profile, the face of a king in exile. There were slight laugh lines that fanned out from the corners of his eyes and creased his cheeks. His brow had the beginnings of wrinkles, a light feathering of lines that creased when Steve was stressed or deep in thought. He surely didn’t act like he was over ninety years old and he didn’t look it. 

Bruce has seen Steve in khakis and polo shirts before as well as shirts that older men are comfortable wearing but that was in the very beginning when Steve’s own comfort level needed boosting badly. After he’d spent some time in New York and in Malibu, the khakis and polos gave way to jeans and t shirts and hoodies. He wasn’t the guy wearing ‘grandpa clothes,’ despite Tony’s teasing.

Bruce thought Steve was a very attractive man. He had the body for it, of course, but he also had the mind and Bruce wasn’t interested in anyone who couldn’t think and who couldn’t, at times, outthink him. He knew Steve studied the war strategies of long dead generals and commanders. He’s seen some of the sketches Steve had etched in his journals for attacks, defense, and routs. It was impressive and Bruce found that as attractive as Steve’s lean frame in skinny jeans.

‘Does it bother you that Tony wants to date me?’ asked Steve, wheeling around and pinning Bruce with an intense gaze.

Bruce met his eyes calmly and shrugged. ‘No… because I wouldn’t mind dating you, either, Steve.’

Steve grinned then, looking as young as he appeared to be, and chuckled. ‘That clears a lot up, doesn’t it? Does Tony not know how to do anything the easy way? Or is this a particular Stark attribute?’

Bruce raised his eyebrows. ‘Howard was a lot like Tony?’ he asked and wasn’t _that_ strange, him asking a potential partner about his current partner’s dead father. Yeah, it was a little complicated.

‘Howard was so sure of himself, so damn arrogant that he’d simply bulldoze his way through when it was much simpler to knock and ask or to use a key on the door,’ said Steve, his lips still upturned in a reminiscent smile.

‘Is that why it was so hard for you in the beginning with Tony? You expected a carbon copy of Howard and didn’t get it?’ asked Bruce, softly.

Steve flinched. ‘Wow. That makes me sound like a giant jack ass. Maybe I did… I mean, he really looks like his dad… I can see his mom in his face, too… but meeting Tony was a shock and the first thing I mentioned was his dad. I’m sure that didn’t endear me to him.’

Bruce nodded in agreement. ‘Tony needs to deal with that particular trigger. It didn’t help that his dad was so intent on finding you and Tony was so easy for him to ignore.’

Steve swallowed, hard. ‘No wonder we rubbed each other the wrong way. I thought Tony was the cock of the walk who was trying to live up to his dad and he thought I was...expecting that. We couldn’t have messed that up even worse if we tried.’

‘We weren’t exactly in a calm situation, either, Cap,’ reminded Bruce. ‘There was a whole lot going on and we were pushed together. Nobody had a say in anything and we didn’t have time to untangle the past memories that still haunted us.’

Steve nodded. ‘It’s taken us a while to click and I’m not sure we’re all the way there, sometimes. It’s gotten better, of course but...we’re still a work in progress.’

‘Everything is a work in progress,’ commented Bruce, looking up at the sky again. ‘That’s how life is. I’m working on a serum that will control the Other Guy. Tony is continuously improving the Iron Man suit and making things for us that make our time out in the field safer for us. Natasha and Barton practice their deadly skills. Coulson does endless paperwork. It’s the circle of life.’

‘Hah,’ laughed Steve. He gestured to the corner of the building. ‘I have two chairs over here. Want to sit down for a while?’

‘That’d be great,’ said Bruce. ‘I like to rest my body when I get the chance. Thanks.’

They sat down in the chairs and Bruce put his feet up on the ledge, feeling completely at ease. There was a slight breeze that ruffled his hair and he could hear the noises of the city below them. It was a white noise he’d grown used to and found comforting.

‘Speaking of the circle of life, back to Tony. He could have just sat down with me and asked me to hang out. I would have done it. It would allow me a chance to get to know him without all the razzmatazz,’ mused Steve, looking out at the horizon.

‘He could have. But he figured he’d talk to Coulson and see what he had to say, seeing as he’s involved in a poly relationship, himself. I have to admit, I wish I could have seen Coulson’s face during _that_ conversation,’ said Bruce.

They exchanged looks of amusement.

Steve cackled. ‘He probably had a cat ate the canary look. I’m sure he was most helpful.’

‘He tried to be. He told Tony to be nicer to you. I don’t know how Tony translates words from ‘be nicer’ to ‘act like a Stepford wife’ but there it is. Everyone on the team was wondering if he ate or drank something. Good thing Pepper hasn’t been around. Then again, she would have gotten to the bottom of it a lot quicker than you have,’ teased Bruce.

‘Pepper is the best,’ agreed Steve with a smile. ‘But she wasn’t around because she’s been busy with the green eco companies and Tony was acting...odd...and I was confused. It’s been nice, though. He’s really smart and funny and has moments where he is very very kind. I know he wouldn’t want to hear himself described that way but it’s what I’ve noticed, when I stopped feeling as though he was pushing my buttons.’

‘Tony can be very kind. He covers it up, though and because it embarrasses him for me to notice, I choose to not pay attention to his kindnesses towards me. He cares. He will work throughout the night and exhaust himself to prove he’s an asset to this team. He may hide it well but he needs that approval,’ said Bruce.

‘But not from everyone,’ pointed out Steve.

‘No...not from everyone. He truly doesn’t give a rat’s ass as to what Fury thinks. Coulson was the last straw for Tony. The magnitude of the lie and the pain and grief we went through was...Tony’s fond of Coulson in his own Tony way,’ said Bruce, adjusting his chair so it caught the breeze.

‘I know. Did you know he bought all the seasons of ‘Super Nanny’ on DVD for Coulson’s birthday? Of course, he griped about it but I notice Coulson was able to translate Tony speak, as I call it. He simply thanked Tony and later on, I saw he had put it in the DVD player to watch while he was doing paperwork. That’s not the action of a man who despises someone, no matter how one plays at it,’ said Steve.

‘Exactly. Tony has his giveaways...but he feels vulnerable if anyone notices and he’s quick to close up and quicker to be defensive with that sharp tongue of his. I think we’re all learning to not back him in a corner when he does something nice for us. Except when it comes to tech. Then, he wants to hear praises from everyone. He’s proud of his tech and what it does for the team,’ said Bruce.

‘He makes the most amazing things.The bows and arrows for Clint, the body armour for Natasha as well as knives and small weaponry she can stash on her...it’s all incredible. He’s outfitted my bike, too. I have the safest motorcycle on the planet thanks to him. And Thor has some new armour that is the envy of the seven realms, or so Thor claims,’ smiled Steve.

‘Yes, Thor is always happy when Tony makes him things to try and break. They have a working relationship,’ commented Bruce.

‘You want more than a working relationship though, don’t you?’ asked Steve.

‘We both want it, Steve. It’s something we hashed out right away. Does Tony just want to date you and I’m OK with that? Or do I want to also date you? If we both want to date you, how would that work with our existing relationship? How can we approach you so you won’t run screaming into the night? Those little niceties,’ teased Bruce.

Steve laughed. ‘I’m not running screaming into the night,’ he assured Bruce, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

‘That’s good. But...would you want to date the two of us?’ asked Bruce.

Steve’s face became thoughtful. ‘It’d be something different, that’s for sure. I’d never thought in terms of dating more than one person, before. It’s one thing to be bisexual, it’s another to be in an open relationship.’

‘It is. Tony and I both are comfortable with our bisexuality. We’ve dated women and now we’re dating each other and I can see us possibly dating women again...Tony or I might want to date someone separately as well.’ Bruce paused to make sure Steve was following along. Steve smiled and gestured for him to continue.

‘Heck, I can see us dating a person, period,' said Bruce, a smile on his face. ‘I’m not one to stick to proscribed gender definitions and I’ve always believed sexuality is a fluid thing; you can’t measure it as a static condition. It has the ability and often is able to go up and down a whole spectrum. Even though I self identify as male, the Other Guy doesn’t care about being identified as male. I think he sees himself more gender neutral. In which case, I should say ze sees zirself as more gender neutral. I haven’t really discussed this with ze but...’ Bruce trails off and looks thoughtful.

Steve was intrigued by the whole idea. ‘Do you think he...or...ze...um...just has more important matters on zir’s mind? Do you think ze doesn’t think it’s as important as just being in control while out?’

‘Yeah...not to say gender identity isn’t important because it is for a lot of people and it does help people self identify and present themselves to others. I agree that the Other Guy has a different focus. And that isn’t going to be gender identity...not the first thing or the second thing on zir’s mind nor even the third,’ clarified Bruce.

‘It’s, ‘Hulk, smash!’ which ze did very well, thank you very much,’ saluted Steve, respectfully. Bruce returned the salute and they sat in companionable silence for a little while.

‘So that explains Tony. His actions and words around me,’ mused Steve, sighing slightly. ‘He’s a goof, isn’t he?’

‘Yeah...but he’s my goof. And he would like to also be your goof,’ reminded Bruce.

‘I’m OK with going out with you guys...one on one or in couples...just to see if this works...to see if we can be in a relationship with each other,’ said Steve. ‘I just want to take this slow. I don’t want to hurry things along and not communicate with each other. I don’t want to mess up a good thing by taking it for granted.’

‘Neither do we,’ reassured Bruce. ‘We have no such intentions. We’d like to date you and see how that works. If it doesn’t, then we all part as friends. Tony and I would still be together but you would be free, of course, to date others. We’d wish you the best and understand that it just wasn’t a good match for all of us. If it does work, then we work out our relationship, much like Coulson and Natasha and Clint does.’

‘That sounds pretty reasonable,’ said Steve. ‘At least, you make it sound reasonable. I’m afraid to know how Tony would have pitched it.’

Bruce snorted with laughter. ‘Probably something along the lines of ‘hang out with us and you’ll wonder why you didn’t date us before because it’s the most awesome thing ever.’ Which, I might add, isn’t how I’d go about it.’

‘It does have a certain appeal,’ admitted Steve. ‘Nothing wrong with anything being the ‘most awesome thing ever,’ you know. And it just might be, Bruce. It wouldn’t hurt to give it a shot.’

Bruce raised his eyebrows ‘Well, then. I see where Tony’s attracted to you. You have your moments of ‘damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead,’ don’t you?’ 

Steve flushed. ‘Sometimes. But mostly, I learned that if I wait too long for the good thing to happen...it might be too late. I don’t want to miss _this_ dance, Bruce.’

Bruce reached over and took Steve’s hand, squeezing it in gentle comfort and understanding.

‘Thank you, Steve. Tony and I would be thrilled if you wanted to join us. We’ll go as slow as you like or as fast as you dare. I think a night at the jazz club is just the right start, too. It’ll give us all a chance to talk and enjoy a relaxed atmosphere,’ said Bruce.

‘I think so, too. I haven’t been to a jazz club in a long time. It’ll be nice to have a night out. Also, we can keep Barton in suspense and that’s always fun to do,’ said Steve with a wicked grin.

Bruce looked at him in surprise and delight. ‘Oh, you’re trouble, aren’t you?’

Steve pulled a ‘who, me?’ face. ‘I’m just a kid from Brooklyn, Bruce,’ he managed to get out before losing it in gales of laughter.

Bruce joined him, their laughter drifting over the rooftop.

*****

_Steve Rogers Personal Journal excerpt_

It was an admitted relief that I finally got to the bottom of what Stark...er, Tony was up to. And it wasn’t bad at all. It’s rather flattering that someone with his intelligence and skill is terrified of screwing up personal relationships and making a fool of himself. He should know, however, that everyone is afraid of screwing up and making a fool of one’s self when it comes to relationships and that is all kinds of relationships. Platonic ones as well as romantic ones. My relationship with Bucky wasn’t the same as the one with Peggy but the terror was still there. I miss them both. I suppose everyone I meet has to pass a litmus test of sorts. That isn’t fair, I know but Bucky and Peggy are pretty hard to beat. They were the best parts of my life and I don’t think it’s necessarily a bad thing to honour their memory. I just have to be careful that I’m willing to compromise a little. It’s reassuring to know and a little surprising as well, to discover that I’m not compromising at all when it comes to Bruce or Tony. They both could be the best parts of my life now and going forward. I want that. I really really do.

*****

Tony woke in the morning and moved slightly, bumping against someone warm. 

‘Bruce?’ he asked, his voice hoarse from sleeping so long. He felt so much better, though. He must have been exhausted.

‘Hey...’ murmured Bruce, rolling over to hold Tony next to him, his strong arm pulling Tony against his chest.

Tony snuggled against Bruce, his face resting in the crook of Bruce’s neck. He smelled like home and safety to Tony and once again, Tony felt his emotions swell for the man who shared his bed and life with him.

Bruce kissed Tony’s forehead, his strong hands moving along Tony’s back, caressing the muscle and soft skin.

‘Mmmmm....nice...’whispered Tony, one hand under Bruce’s body, the other free to touch Bruce’s side.

Bruce chuckled and bent his head to kiss Tony, his mouth gentle on Tony’s lips. 

Tony opened his mouth, savouring the feel of Bruce’s tongue against his, feeling Bruce’s hips thrust against his body.

‘Do you want to...?’ asked Bruce, after their kiss was done.

‘Yeah...yeah...that’s....good,’ breathed Tony as Bruce moved his hand down between their body and expertly grasped Tony’s cock, rubbing it against his own.

Tony writhed as precum from both of their cocks made the friction feel just right. He shamelessly pressed against Bruce’s body, keeping his cock trapped between them and within Bruce’s hand.

‘Yeah...right there...nnng...’ babbled Tony as Bruce kept up the rhythm, knowing just how much pressure Tony needed and when to take his fingers and rub them over the heads of their cocks.

Tony’s back arched and he scrabbled at Bruce’s shoulder with his one free hand. ‘Bruce...keep that up and...’ he couldn’t finish his words, feeling the orgasm building.

Bruce kissed him again, his mouth moving across Tony’s and then to press kisses down Tony’s jaw and throat.

Tony moaned again, his eyes shut and his nerve endings ablaze with sensation. He loved how Bruce knew just where to touch him and how to touch him. He moved his legs back and forth against the sheets, hearing them rustle and feeling the soft fabric brush his ankles and calves. Tony could feel the muscles in Bruce’s shoulders and arms working in conjunction with his hand. He could feel Bruce breathe against him, his breath rasping with effort as his body tightened against Tony’s; his own orgasm was slowly building as well. He could hear Bruce murmuring under his breath, words that sounded like ‘love’ and ‘need’ and ‘good.’ All his senses were twining together, and when Tony took in a deep breath, he could smell him and Bruce and their bodies’ hormones mingling and it was such a rush.

‘So good, Bruce...feels so...mmm...’ whispered Tony against Bruce’s ear, smiling to feel Bruce shudder against him, his hand tightening and forcing a whimper of pleasure/pain out of him.

Bruce murmured an apology and adjusted his hand, twisting his fingers just so and rubbing the head of Tony’s cock with practiced ease. Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head and he hung his head forward to rest against Bruce’s shoulder, turning to press kisses on Bruce’s sweaty skin.

Bruce continued to stroke their cocks, thrusting his hips forward and rocking their bodies back and forth in a gentle motion.

Tony gasped as he felt his orgasm from what seemed like the bottoms of his feet to the top of his head. He came and shivered as he felt Bruce come as well. He kept his head against Bruce’s shoulder, catching his breath and slowly feeling everything recede to normal.

Bruce shuddered, as he always did after coming, and kissed the top of Tony’s head.

‘You OK?’ he asked Tony, his voice gentle.

‘Yeah...you?’ asked Tony, raising his head and capturing Bruce’s mouth in a heated kiss.

‘I’m doing juuuuust fiiiiine,’ Bruce drawled, getting an amused snort out of Tony. He twisted his body and turned to the side of his bed. He reached down and came up with a hand towel. 

He handed it to Tony who cleaned himself off and then gave the towel back to Bruce who cleaned himself as well and then tossed the towel into the hamper at the end of the bed.

‘He shoots, he scores! My hero!’ crowed Tony, throwing his hands in the air.

Bruce shook his head and got out of bed, stretching out.

‘Was it my imagination or did Steve help put me to bed last night?’ asked Tony as he went into the bathroom.

Bruce waited until Tony was done with his morning ritual and then switched places. Tony fidgeted a little until Bruce opened up the bathroom door again.

‘Well?’ he demanded, hands on hips.

‘It wasn’t your imagination,’ said Bruce, turning to the shower and turning on the water, adjusting the temperature. He ignored Tony’s squawk of dismay.

‘Wait...what? Did I say anything? I said something, didn’t I? Something stupid...something that messed everything up...I just know it,’ muttered Tony, tugging at Bruce’s arm.

Bruce sighed and turned around, gathering Tony into his arms as he did so. ‘You did say some things but you only cleared up some misconceptions for Steve. I do appreciate you remembering, even if it was too late, to talk to me, first.’

Tony closed his eyes. ‘I’m really sorry, Bruce. I’m really sorry. That was...I was told that it would be rude and disrespectful to not talk to you first as you’re my primary and...I messed that up.’

Bruce leaned forward and kissed Tony gently on the lips. ‘You’re new at this, I’m new at this and there was the added bonus of you being too overtired to think clearly. I know you didn’t mean to be disrespectful. It’s OK...just next time, let’s just talk things over?’ asked Bruce.

‘Yes...yes, I will remember that. I was really tired. Jarvis shut everything down. I don’t recall programming that feature, Jarvis.’ Tony raised his voice as he addressed the A.I.

There was silence and then: ‘Me, neither, Sir,’ replied Jarvis, smoothly.

Bruce snickered. ‘Such sass, Jarvis. Like creator, like A.I.’

Jarvis’ tone might have the slightest bit of snark in it as he replied, ‘Indeed. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.’

Tony rolled his eyes and didn’t respond.

Bruce tugged Tony into the shower with him, closing the door behind them. Tony had remodeled their bathroom so the shower was big enough to fit four people comfortably. There was also a large soaking tub/jacuzzi/hot tub in the other corner, large enough to fit four people. The towel holders were heated as were the tiles in the floor. Tony had spared no expense in creating a bathroom that was an oasis for himself and Bruce. 

Bruce pushed a few buttons on the wall and two other jets began streaming hot water, one hitting Tony’s lower back, the other between his shoulder blades. Another push of the buttons and Bruce had the same luxurious treatment for himself.

Bruce pulled the lever in the wall and shampoo foamed out of the spigot next to it. He scrubbed his hair until his entire head had been thoroughly shampooed. Tony followed suit, sighing with pleasure as he rinsed his head under the water. 

Tony pulled another lever and soap foamed out of that spigot and he grabbed a scrubbie and generously soaped it up, bubbles foaming up and over his hands. He scrubbed himself briskly, getting every last bit of sweat and grime off his body. Bruce was also making sure he was as clean as Tony was, his own scrubbie hard at work.

They didn’t say anything as they lathered up and rinsed off; they wanted to take a quick shower, get ready for the day, and then talk while going over the data Bruce had gathered in his lab. 

Quickly, they got out, shut off the water, and towelled themselves off. Tony pulled on an old band shirt (‘Check it out, Bruce...AC/DC!’ he crowed) and some comfortable, worn blue jeans. Bruce put on a dark blue t shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans to match. 

They brushed their teeth and then headed to the lab, slipping their feet into safety shoes at the lab door.

Tony sat down on a stool and waited a moment, glancing at Bruce from beneath half lowered lids. He wasn’t sure how to broach the subject and thought that maybe for once, it wouldn’t be a bad idea for him to let Bruce start the conversation.

Bruce walked over to a nearby desk, shuffled papers into place, and then handed them over to Tony with a smile. 

Tony grinned at Bruce back and scanned over the data, his eyes narrowing as the numbers clicked in his brain and he ran the algorithms in his head. ‘Whoa...this is...this is pretty neat,’ he said to Bruce, his grin widening at the blush that stole over Bruce’s cheekbones.

‘I thought it was interesting. I figured it might be a good idea to run them twice so I did and they came out the same. Do you want to run them in the simulator under different conditions?’ asked Bruce.

‘Let’s do that. If we still get the same outcome, I think we can apply that to some of the fabric Barton and Natasha wear. As well as to Thor’s and even Coulson’s suit, if he so wants. It’ll be pretty great!’ enthused Tony, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Bruce couldn’t help himself. He leaned over and kissed Tony, cupping the back of Tony’s head with his hand, gently.

Tony opened his mouth, kissing Bruce back with enthusiasm. He groaned, feeling his cock harden and rub against his trousers.

Bruce huffed laughter into his mouth; he’d felt Tony’s response and was amused. He pulled back from the kiss. ‘You’re insatiable.’

‘That’s why I need you and Steve. So I don’t tire either of you out,’ teased Tony, archly and if that wasn’t an opening for conversation, then what was?

Bruce wasn’t born yesterday and his huff of amusement turned into a full out laugh. ‘You think it’ll take the two of us to keep you satisfied?’

Tony grinned, smugly. ‘I know it will. I’ll be one happy happy guy.’

Bruce took a seat opposite Tony and looked down a minute. Tony reached over and grasped his hand, his face twisting in concern.

‘I’m kidding, I hope you know. I...I’m happy with you, Bruce. I don’t...that sounded like a real asshole thing to say. I don’t want you thinking that I want to date Steve because there’s something wrong with you...that I don’t want you as much anymore or don’t...care for you as much anymore...that’s not true,’ said Tony, struggling to find the words.

‘Something _is_ wrong with me, Tony. You know that and I know that,’ murmured Bruce, his eyes still downcast.

‘Do you think I care about that? Do you think the Other Guy is the deal breaker for me? I’d never gotten involved with you if that’d been true. Remember the first thing I said to you?’ asked Tony.

Bruce smiled and looked up at Tony for the first time, his eyes soft. ‘You thought it was great I turned into this green rage monster.’

‘Yeah. I had no problems with it from the start, Doc. I know...I know that you’ve lost a lot. I know that dealing with the Other Guy had you moving from place to place. You needed to be one step ahead of the Other Guy’s enemy. And now? Now, if anyone tries anything, they’ve got me to deal with and Natasha and Barton and Thor...not to mention Coulson and god forbid anyone try to fuck with Agent,’ said Tony, his mouth turning up in a smile. ‘We will protect our own and you are our own, Bruce. You belong with us and you belong with me.’

Bruce swallowed, ‘I do, huh?’ he asked.

‘Yeah...so even though it’d be great to have Star Spangled be with us...if he doesn’t, I have you, Bruce and if he does, I still have you. I have it pretty good no matter what,’ summed up Tony. He squeezed Bruce’s hand, his strong fingers twining around Bruce’s. ‘So don’t think I’m giving you up. You’re stuck with me, doc.’

‘Stuck with you, huh? I could think of worse things,’ teased Bruce, grinning now at Tony’s look of fake outrage. ‘Steve and I talked last night, after we tucked you into bed.’

Tony looked intrigued and mortified. ‘Wait...what? You...you and Steve tucked me into bed? Did I get a good night kiss, too?’

Bruce muttered something under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck.

‘Oh, lovely. Great. Is Steve going to treat me like an adult the next time he sees me or will I get a lollipop if I behave myself?’ asked Tony, sardonically.

‘I think he’ll treat you like an adult unless you want to be treated otherwise,’ snapped Bruce. ‘I’m not going to hide my feelings for you or act differently around anyone. If I want to show affection, then I am going to damn well do so.’

There was silence and then Tony sighed. ‘Man, I’m really messing up, here. Sorry...I’m sorry. I guess I’m a little tense from all this and...I’m expecting to be given flak from Steve for whatever you guys talked about and...this is so hard!’

‘He’s not going to give you flak. I think he appreciates that we can be tender with each other. And I know it’s hard. But anything worth having takes work. You know that. Look at how often we do formulas and experiments and designs to fix flaws and to improve things and sometimes, we have to trash things because it just isn’t going to go the way we want it to. It’s hard but it’s worth it to get what we make in the end. Like this data? It’s going to protect our team beyond their wildest dreams. That means we can relax when we’re out on a mission. Well, relax as much as we can...but we’re filling the chinks in the armour, Tony. And this is kind of the same thing. We’re filling in the pieces, the parts that could fall apart under pressure. We can strengthen our relationship and strengthen a relationship with Steve as well. We just have to remember it’s going to take time and effort but it’s going to be worth it.’

Tony nodded his head. ‘You’re right, Bruce. I’ll keep that in mind. So...uh...what did you guys talk about?’

‘We talked about us and why we’d like to date him and I think Steve’s open to the idea. He wants to come with us to the jazz club tonight and he wants to see how things go. I think he’s lonely, Tony. He’s lost so much, too,’ said Bruce, softly, carefully. He didn’t want Tony’s thoughts to go right to his father.

Tony made a face. ‘Yeah. He lost Peggy and Bucky and even my dumb ass dad. That’s a lot of people and he woke up in the future and...everyone he knew was dead. That would suck so much. And man, that’s inadequate. Suck doesn’t cover it if spread thin. I...I get that.’

‘OK. So we’ll go out with him tonight. We’ll have a good time. We’ll talk, keep it casual...see how it feels for all of us, OK?’ asked Bruce. ‘Keep it simple. Break it down a step at a time. No pressure on any of us and we can all go back to being friends if it doesn’t seem like this is a good idea. We don’t have to lose the friendship, Tony. If we respect each other the way we should, we won’t,’ reassured Bruce.

‘Simple. Step at a time. No pressure. Kinda like an easy science experiment, right? Just to see where it goes and if it doesn’t, it’s a little messy but we can clean it up and either try again or know it wasn’t going to work out. I can do that,’ said Tony, his face relieved.

Bruce leaned over and kissed him again, briefly. ‘Now, let’s run that data and do a test run in the simulator. It’d be great to give everyone some awesome news later today.’

Tony had let go of Bruce’s hand and went over and pulled up the hologram. He changed some numbers on the screen and crowed with triumph. ‘Science bros win again!’

*****

**Rule Number Four- Don’t Move too Fast or Even Though It Seems Like a Good Idea, It Probably Isn’t**

Tony pulled a shirt from his closet, made a face, and then pulled out another one, throwing the first shirt onto the floor.

Bruce sighed and picked up the first shirt, hanging it back up again and ignoring the fact this was the eighth shirt that received this treatment from Tony.

‘I can’t find anything I like!’ exclaimed Tony, fisting his hands in his hair with frustration.

‘We don’t have to dress up too much,’ reminded Bruce. ‘The jazz club is OK with dress pants and a nice shirt.’

‘I know that but I want to look nice for Steve,’ muttered Tony. ‘And for you. This is our first date! A big event and I don’t want to mess it up. I want Steve to look at me and go, ‘Wow. What took me so long to want to date that handsome guy?’ That’s all I’m asking for, here.’

Bruce’s mouth twitched at the corner as he reached into the closet and pulled out a dark blue dress shirt. ‘Here. Remember when Pepper took you shopping last month? Because you didn’t have anything that was appropriate for a board meeting? And remember when you flung all the shirts and pants down onto our bed? I took the time to look at them. They’re all very nice. Here. This shirt looks like it’d do the job. And, Steve has never seen it before.’

Tony took the shirt and eyed it for a moment. ‘You think it’ll make a good impression? Because I like making a good first impression. Even though, with Steve, it didn’t exactly...ugh! This is so hard!’ he cried.

Bruce wrapped Tony into his arms, expertly removing the shirt from Tony’s grasp and setting it onto the bed. ‘You’re doing a great job, Tony. The pants and the shirt will look great together. And since I’m wearing a dark green shirt, we’ll look nice together. We’ll complement each other.’

Tony brightened up. ‘I like that. All right. Here, I’ll put the shirt on. You can tell me what you think once it’s all put together.’ 

He put on the dark blue dress shirt, buttoning it up expertly and tucked it into his dark grey dress pants. After checking his shirt for wrinkles, he put his hands out to the sides and looked at Bruce.

‘I totally want to date this handsome guy I see in front of me,’ said Bruce, deadpan.

Tony’s mouth twitched. ‘Butt.’

‘Hey! That’s not how to win friends and influence people,’ exclaimed Bruce. He checked his watch. ‘We’d better get going. Steve’s probably wondering if your closet ate you.’

‘I hope he appreciates the effort this took,’ said Tony, sniffing. ‘I don’t do this for just anyone. Other than you.’

‘I’m sure he will. We’ll have a good time,’ predicted Bruce. ‘Trust me.’

They walked out of their bedroom and down the hall to the large living room where Steve was pacing back and forth. Clint was sitting there, eyeing him nervously while Coulson kept on doing paperwork at the breakfast bar, his eyes looking up every now and then to watch Steve and Clint.

Steve looked up when he heard Bruce and Tony approaching and he grinned happily at them. ‘Hey...I was getting a little nervous, here, guys. Thought maybe I got the time wrong,’ he said.

‘No...no, everything is fine. We just wanted to make sure we wouldn’t embarrass you tonight,’ said Bruce with a smile. 

Tony checked Steve out. Steve wasn’t wearing ‘grandpa clothes’ tonight at all; he had on a beautifully cut dress shirt and pants with creases so sharp they looked dangerous. Steve even had added a beautifully designed tie with colours that brought out the blue in his eyes. 

‘You’re looking pretty sharp there, Rogers. Is this how guys dressed back then?’ teased Tony.

‘Every day,’ said Steve with a straight face. ‘When I was done battling the enemy, I’d shower and get into a dress shirt and pants. Sometimes, I’d add a fedora.’

Tony groaned. ‘Why are you all ganging up on me?’ he whined.

Coulson smiled slyly. ‘Is that permission I’m hearing, Stark?’ he asked smoothly.

‘No! Definitely...not from you, Agent. Nuh-uh. Absolutely not,’ said Tony, quickly.

‘Where you guys going tonight?’ asked Clint.

‘We’re going to a jazz club. Going to check out the band and have a few drinks,’ answered Tony.

‘You’re going on a date?’ yelped Clint, excitedly. 

Bruce looked puzzled. ‘A date? We’re just going to hang out,’ he said.

‘But...but you’re all dressed up and everything,’ pointed out Clint.

‘Clint...when adult men like each other as friends, they sometimes go out to nice places and dress up so they won’t be denied entrance by the big bouncers at the door. And if they look especially nice, sometimes they get in for _free_ ,’ emphasized Tony, widening his eyes for effect.

Clint gave Tony the middle finger which had Tony cackling madly and Steve shaking his head.

Coulson capped his pen and shuffled his paperwork together. He said, mildly, ‘Now now, Tony. Don’t make my archer cry or there’ll be trouble in River City.’

‘Awww, Agent. You ruin everything,’ grumbled Tony who nonetheless stopped poking fun at Clint.

‘Indeed,’ intoned Coulson, sounding eerily like a put-out Jarvis. ‘Have a fun night, gentlemen. Enjoy the music.’

‘Yes, dad. We’ll be careful,’ promised Tony.

Bruce sighed and took his arm. ‘We’ll see you later on or in the morning, guys.’

Steve moved to the other side and took Tony’s other arm, much to his delight. ‘Thanks, Agent Coulson. I’ll tell you about the band tomorrow.’

‘Bye! Have fun on your date!’ cried Clint, intent on getting the last word in.

Tony was impeded by making a comment as Bruce and Steve hustled him to the door. His consolation was hearing Clint say, ‘They _are_ going on a date, right?’ to Coulson as the door closed behind them.

*****

Happy drove them to the jazz club, a small structure set in between two larger buildings; Steve had never seen it before and if he’d blinked, he would have missed it. There was a discreet sign on the door and that was the only sign that there was a place of business, here.

‘Are you taking me to a speakeasy or something?’ he asked, a smile quirking the side of his mouth.

‘Hah. No, no this is known to everyone,’ replied Tony, amused. ‘Well, to those of us who like jazz and I’ve discovered that the good doctor here likes jazz. He knew of this place before I did.’

Bruce shrugged. ‘It’s no big deal. I like smaller places. And I’m open to places that are proving ground for upcoming musicians. I also like that they put music first. It’s not about atmosphere or theatrics.’

Tony nodded at the doorman who opened the door for them. ‘But don’t get us wrong...there’s plenty of atmosphere. You’ll see.’

Tony was right, Steve realized, as he took a look around once they stepped into the foyer of the small hall. 

The hall opened up to a mid sized room with a bar on one side and tables set all over with booths along the wall. The lighting was subdued, the carpet lush and the colours dramatic. Steve felt a little as though he’d stepped back into time and was looking at the stage of an old time theatre. This room had an orchestra pit and a raised stage in the center. Microphones were set up and speakers could be seen throughout the room and along the sides of the stage.

The hostess came forward and greeted them, not even blinking an eye at seeing Steve along with Tony and Bruce. Steve realized that Tony and Bruce have come here more than once; no one paid them any attention nor showed any signs of surprise at seeing them there. Steve liked it a lot. He felt his shoulders relax even more and he let out a deep breath.

Bruce glanced at him with a slight smile and a knowing gleam in his eye. ‘Kinda nice having a regular night out, isn’t it?’ 

‘Yeah. This is all kinds of great, Bruce. I wasn’t sure what to expect but...has it always been like this?’ asked Steve.

‘No. At first, people were excited to see us and wanted to talk to us and Tony and I decided we’d talk to them, you know, just so they could see we are just like them, wanting a night out. After a while, the regulars grew used to us and the staff became protective of us. If Tony or I thought we’re having a hard time, we’d just have to say something to our server. It’s never come to that. Sometimes, we have people come over to say hi but sometimes, we just get nods of recognition and we are left alone,’ explained Bruce as their hostess led them to a booth.

Tony slid in, then gestured to Steve who slid in next to him and then Bruce. It was a semi circle booth and table that gave them excellent sightlines to the stage. Steve was itching for his pencil and pad; he would have to bring them another time. He smiled to himself as he realized he was already looking forward to another night out with Bruce and Tony.

Tony grinned as he looked at Steve and Bruce. He wasn’t sure what he did to deserve this evening out but whatever it was, he’d do it again in a heartbeat. He was sitting next to one of the most gorgeous looking men he’d ever seen and his partner was sitting with them, too. 

Tony wondered briefly what his father would think if he’d lived long enough to see this; the thought didn’t have him frowning reflexively like it normally would have. He smiled a little wistfully; perhaps Howard would have joined them at the table, and he and Steve could regale Tony and Bruce about the Howling Commandos. Perhaps Steve would be the one person in common for the Stark men. 

Tony felt a twinge of sadness when he thought of what his dad was missing, now. He cleared his throat and ordered a scotch, neat. He couldn’t change the past and it didn’t do to dwell on it. 

Bruce studied Tony’s face and read the flow of emotions with the ease of a long time partner. He was happy that Tony was coming to terms with his father’s obsession with Steve but was also sad that the relationship between the two men could never evolve. He thought it would ease a great deal of Tony’s pain but knew that some things couldn’t ever be resolved. 

Bruce ordered a gin and tonic and took a sip; the bartender was a pro at making these drinks and Bruce liked to savor his drink.

Steve ordered a whisky even though he felt a little foolish; his body would burn off the effects in minutes but he wanted to drink with Bruce and Tony. It also helped to have a glass in his hands. He took a sip of the whisky and grimaced a little in appreciation. It was good and strong and the burn felt good as it went down and settled in his stomach.

‘What do you think, Cap? Old fashioned enough for you?’ teased Tony, taking another sip out of his tumbler and grinning around the glass at Steve.

‘Oh, I don’t know. It’s missing a certain ambience,’ teased Steve back, knocking back the last of his whisky.

Tony raised his eyebrows. ‘“Ambience?”’ he repeated.

‘Yeah. Like me up there in my old uniform along with the USO girls. We’d get this place cheering in a heartbeat,’ said Steve, a smile quirking the side of his mouth.

Bruce snorted laughter into his drink and then hastily took a sip, avoiding Tony’s look of betrayal.

‘Hah hah,’ said Tony but with a small smile at the corners of his mouth. ‘I’m sure you’d be one hell of a spectacle, poured into that little blue outfit of yours.’

Steve squawked a little and Bruce shook his head. 

‘Wait...I wasn’t poured into...my outfit wasn’t….oh, for Pete’s sake!’ huffed Steve, rolling his eyes.

Tony snickered. ‘Poured like milk into a tall glass, soldier. Or should I say water? You’re a tall glass of water and I’m mighty thirsty.’ He fake leered at Steve while Bruce gave up and buried his face in his hands with choked laughter.

‘That’s one hell of a way to impress a date, Stark,’ said Steve with fake disapproval in his tone even as his mouth curved up into a grin. 

‘That’s right. I am one classy, impressive motherfucker,’ declared Tony and at that, Steve and Bruce simply leaned against each other and laughed without reserve. Tony watched them for a moment, reveling in the sight of their smiles and sparkling eyes and smiled happily.

*****

The music was top notch. Steve enjoyed the first set and then the second, his foot tapping along with the rhythm, his senses caught up in the music, the gorgeous dress the lead singer wore in the second set, and the crisp tuxedos of the musicians backing her.

Tony was sitting close to him; so close in fact, that their thighs were touching. Steve liked the feel of Tony’s thigh against his. Tony’s body heat felt good against Steve’s leg and Steve could feel Tony breathing next to him.

Bruce was seated at what Steve considered a decorous distance away; far enough to be polite but not too far to be considered rude. He spoke about the research he was doing in his lab and about the small successes he’d been having in his work. Steve hadn’t been able to spend this much time with Bruce before and was ashamed of himself for discounting the quiet doctor. Bruce had a mind like a steel trap and the humility of a monk. He also had a quiet, sly sense of humour. It was the type of humour that snuck under any defenses or assumptions and stripped one bare of dignity. Steve appreciated that humour and smiled when Tony found himself on the receiving end a few times. Bruce was equally adept at poking fun at himself and Steve even got a few gentle jabs.

Tony drank his scotch, listened to Bruce talk with a smile curling the corners of his mouth up. He contributed when he felt he had something to say but he wasn’t like the brash, in your face man Steve butted heads with on a day to day basis. This Tony was comfortable and in his element and Steve realized that the brash, abrasive side of Tony was his defensive layers in play. Steve studied Tony’s face, saw the tension melt away as the evening went on, and when Tony chuckled at Bruce’s zingers, Steve was treated to another side he’d never seen before.

All too soon, the music was done and people were getting up to leave for the night. Tony signed off on the bill, waving Bruce and Steve off with a languid hand. They got up and Bruce moved to Tony’s side, clasping his hand in his. Tony leaned against Bruce for a moment in response before tugging gently at Bruce’s hand as he made his way towards the door.

Steve followed them to the door and got into the back of the car, saying a quick ‘hello’ to Happy. Tony was sitting next to Bruce and had leaned his head back against the seat, his eyes closed. Bruce had Tony’s hand in his and also had leaned his head back. They both looked exhausted, Steve realized with a jolt. He took the opportunity to study them as Happy drove away from the curb.

Tony still looked like one of Pan’s fauns with his dark curly hair and long thick lashes that brushed his cheeks. There was grey threaded through the curls, though, and Steve could see the lines of stress and exhaustion etched on Tony’s face. He could also see laugh lines at the corners of Tony’s eyes and Tony’s mouth was curved up into a smile, and Steve could see the genius and the playboy both in the intermit lights as the car made its way towards home.

Bruce always had a fair amount of grey in his hair and his life on the run showed on his face as well. Steve could see the wariness he projected, even when he was safe and sitting still. Bruce’s body was vibrating with energy and although he looked relaxed, Steve could feel the tension coiled within; whether that was the Other Guy or not was up for speculation. Still, Steve wondered anew at Bruce’s control.

He laid his own head back against the seat and sighed. It was a good night and he had a good time. He could still hear the music in his head. The taste of good whisky was still in his mouth and he could feel the burn in his stomach. The last time he’d enjoyed himself like this was too long ago; he remembered Thor and him had gone to see a movie and that was fun. Thor had two buckets of popcorn and the largest pop the theatre sold. Steve had settled for a large pop and popcorn combo. 

Steve realized he didn’t go out too often; he was either at the Tower or at SHIELD headquarters or on a mission with the team. There was very little time to go out and explore the country now that he’d been brought into the future. He had no idea what the rest of the world looked like or even if some of the buildings and cities were the same overseas. He wondered if Bruce or Tony would be interested in a road trip, sometime. Maybe they could take a break and go on the road for a week, stopping whenever they pleased, doing whatever they wanted.

Steve turned his head to look at them and met Bruce’s eyes. Bruce smiled at him, happily, and Steve smiled right back. It was nice to see an untroubled smile on Bruce’s face.

‘You doing OK? Survived the big night with us?’ Bruce asked with a chuckle.

Steve chuckled in return. ‘Yeah...I’m doing fine. It was great and thanks for letting me tag along.’

‘You’re welcome but we wanted you to come with us so we ought to be thanking you for giving us the opportunity. I hope you enjoyed the music,’ said Bruce.

‘Very much so,’ replied Steve. ‘It was wonderful. I’d like to go again and bring my art supplies. I think it’d be great to try and draw some of the stuff there.’

‘Sure. We usually go once a month. I can let you know the next time we head out so you can join us if you have the free time,’ offered Bruce.

‘Free time isn’t something we have a lot of,’ observed Steve. ‘I’ve noticed that we don’t do a whole lot outside of Avengers and SHIELD work.’

‘That’s intolerable,’ grumbled Tony, opening one eye and squinting at Steve, peevishly. ‘We have to change that.’

‘I was thinking maybe a road trip. If nothing is going on, maybe a trip out for a week. Just to go here and there. I haven’t seen much of the United States and I have no idea what Europe or Eastern Europe looks like, now,’ said Steve. ‘I know it’s very different. The rebuilding after the War, and then everything that’s changed since then. Countries have shifted and changed their borders. I wouldn’t recognize anything.’

‘Maybe not. But some things are still the same. A road trip sounds nice. Maybe we could schedule something out so if anything comes up, the rest of the team can handle it,’ suggested Bruce.

‘Not sure Fury is going to go for that,’ said Steve, sounding resigned. ‘He wants me around. And, as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he wants Tony around, too.’

Tony made a rude noise. ‘It’d do him some good to handle things on his own. I’m getting tired of being called up for every mistake Reed Richards makes.’

‘It isn’t just Reed. There’s some alien race wanting to throw down with us every other week. And then we have Steven Strange and whatever happens when one of his things goes haywire. And let’s not forget the ongoing issues with Xavier and his bunch,’ said Bruce.

Steve groaned. ‘Well, we need to do something that’s fun. Maybe we could have a movie night at the Tower? Maybe we could go out for an evening, just the group of us? You wouldn’t think the world would fall apart if we wanted to see a movie together.’

‘You’d be surprised,’ said Tony, darkly. ‘Let’s bring it up with the team. See what they think. Agent might even have some ideas. He’d be thrilled to have us out of his, uh, hair for a few hours.’

‘I’m not even touching that comment,’ said Bruce. ‘Not going close.’

Steve chuckled. ‘I think we all know better. I feel better just talking about this with you guys. I’ve been feeling so cooped up, lately. Just...like I can’t stretch out, can’t take a deep breath. I’m sorry I’ve been so snippy. It wasn’t until tonight when I realized I really needed this time. I needed to go out and forget everything. I didn’t want to think about being an Avenger or being Captain America or saving the world. I wanted to relax and listen to good music and get to know you both.’

‘I’m glad you could do that with us,’ said Bruce. ‘I’m glad you got the chance to create some space for yourself. I understand it’s hard. And I hope you had a good time.’

‘I had a great time,’ reassured Steve. He looked over to see Tony watching him, his eyes following Steve’s every move. 

‘What?’ asked Steve, nervously.

‘I just want to...’ and Tony leaned over, took Steve’s chin in his hand, and lightly cupped his cheek. 

‘Tony,’ warned Bruce but before he could say anything more, Tony closed in, kissing Steve lightly upon his lips.

Steve’s mouth parted in surprise and Tony softened the kiss from a peck to something more intimate, his mouth moving over Steve’s with practiced ease.

Steve moaned instinctively, pressing up against Bruce and tasting the scotch on Tony’s tongue as Tony deepened the kiss.

The kiss ended abruptly when Bruce gently but firmly separated them, his hands lingering on Steve’s chest. 

‘Guys...guys...this isn’t...guys, we need to talk about this!’ exclaimed Bruce, giving Tony and Steve a stern look.

Tony sat back against his seat, sulking, his arms crossed and Steve sat back against his, his fingers touching his mouth in shock. 

Bruce groaned. ‘Tony! Self control! That’s a good good thing to have,’ he said then turned to Steve. ‘I’m so sorry...please...’

‘No...no...it’s OK...I’m just...’ Steve shook his head. ‘Does he do that sort of thing to you?’ he asked Bruce.

‘Do what sort of thing to me?’ asked Bruce, cautiously.

‘Make your head spin when he kisses you like that?’ asked Steve.

Tony whooped and threw his hands up in the air. ‘I am a **sex** god. Check it out, I’ve got the moves like Jagger,’ he crowed.

Both Bruce and Steve stared at him.

‘What?’ asked Bruce.

‘Never mind. You don’t listen to pop music,’ said Tony with a disdainful sniff. He grinned, then. ‘Did you hear what Steve said? I make his head spin. Here, let me show you what else I can do.’ He leaned forward again, reaching out to Steve.

Bruce shoved Tony back against the seat. ‘No. No, you promised me you’d take your time and you promised me you’d talk to me about boundaries and this isn’t talking about boundaries!’ 

Tony stared at Bruce and then he looked chagrined. ‘I’m sorry, Bruce! I’m sorry...I got...I’m sorry I messed up. This is so hard!’

Bruce sighed and put his arm around Tony’s shoulder while glancing at Steve, ruefully.

Steve smiled reassuringly at Bruce and patted him on the shoulder. ‘It’s OK. Tony, it’s OK. You didn’t hurt anything and you didn’t mess anything up. I know it’s hard. It’s always exciting to start new things. I know you didn’t mean any harm. And yes, you do kiss very good.’

Tony smiled again but looked at Bruce. ‘I’m sorry. I forget that I can’t just do what I want, anymore. I’m committed to you and I want to see if we can date Steve but...but it’s so hard when he’s right there and he looks so good and he smells good...can you smell him?’ he demanded of Bruce before plowing back into his monologue. ‘He shouldn’t smell that good. He’s over ninety years old, you know. But he does and he feels good and I just want to take the two of you and...and...’ he trailed off.

Steve had a sudden image of Tony rolling all over him and Bruce like an ecstatic cat with some catnip and he met Bruce’s eyes and had the suspicion Bruce’s thoughts were in the same vein; they held their serious faces as long as they could but ended up bursting out in laughter.

‘Tony…once we get things set up, I’m sure you can roll around with the two of us to your heart’s content,’ spluttered Bruce, his eyes twinkling.

Steve was grateful that at that moment, Happy pulled into the underground garage and parked the car. 

*****

_Thor Odinson’s Diary of Daily Musings: Life on Midgard_

Life on Midgard is fascinating. I’ve enjoyed trying the different foods that are available in this huge city I now call home. Hot dogs, coffee, and poptarts are all foods fit for a god such as myself. 

Even more, I enjoy living in this place called Avengers Tower. Tis an honour to reside with my comrades in arms, along with the Son of Coul. I’m happy that the Hawk eyed one is now comfortable with me and I have spent time with the good Captain Rogers, leader of our team.

People might think I don’t see much, because I am one full of good cheer and enjoy indulging in the greater things in life but they’d be wrong. Often times, it’s the so called buffoon who can see the most as others underestimate his chicanery. 

I note Tony Stark eyeing Captain Rogers from afar; gazing at him with the same hunger he reserves for his creations of metal and wonder. I see Bruce Banner watching Tony with the gaze of a fearful child, hoping he won’t lose what means the most to him. And I see Captain Rogers stealing looks at Tony when he isn’t allowing himself to forget his place as leader and strategist of this team. For Odin’s sake, he needs to stop allowing Tony control over his emotions. My father would be most wroth with him.

As it stands, these three do the most awkward courtship I’ve ever seen. Is it always this difficult for men such as these? Midgardians might scoff at Asgardians and think we primitive but we’ve never stopped ourselves from partaking in what life and love have to offer. In fact, we have been known to go where angels fear to tread. 

Perhaps there is reason to this madness I see. Perhaps they are being careful, wary, like animals who hunt each other not to harm, not to kill but to welcome into a pack, into a circle meant for themselves and only themselves. I’ve seen it before on Asgard, where men have bonded with men and women with women and men and women in couples, in threes and fours have built kinship and more together. 

Son of Coul and the Hawk eyed one and Natasha, the child of fire, have such a relationship. They have bound themselves to each other so tightly, there is little telling where one begins and the other ends. I do believe this is what Tony and Bruce wish for Captain Rogers, a similar such relationship for the three of them.

It has been entertaining to see them circle each other, thus. Perhaps it wouldn’t be unseemly for a god to help matters along. After all, why should those Greek gods, those wretched dogs, have all the fun?

*****

Steve staggered from the car with Tony halfway draped over him and with Bruce holding onto Tony on the other side. 

After Happy parked the car, Tony unstoppered the scotch bottle in the back and drank straight out of the bottle. He handed it over to Steve who took a swig and made a face; it was strong and made Steve’s eyes sting. He in turn handed it over to Bruce who went to put the top back on but Tony took the bottle from his hand and drank some more.

By the time Bruce managed to wrestle the bottle out of Tony’s hands, it was half empty. Bruce glared at Tony who met his gaze with a smirk.

‘What was that all about?’ demanded Bruce as he exited the car, standing next to it while Tony slid gracelessly across the seat and stood next to Bruce, swaying slightly.

‘Can’t a fellow have a drink?’ demanded Tony, turning back to try and get to the bottle that Bruce had half thrown back into the mini bar.

‘Whoa...whoa, that’s enough, Tony,’ cautioned Steve, grasping Tony’s arm and holding onto him.

Tony immediately flung his arms around Steve’s neck and hung on. Steve chuckled and adjusted his grip and stance so he could support Tony more fully.

‘I think someone’s a little upset about the make out party that didn’t happen,’ he said, wryly, tilting his head at Bruce.

Bruce’s grim look disappeared when he saw Steve was amused rather than irritated. ‘Yes...yes, compensating with alcohol, again. Come on, Tony. Let’s get upstairs. You can give Barton whatfor,’ he coaxed.

Tony grinned. ‘I can, can’t I?’ he mused. ‘Well, what are we waiting for?’ he asked, stepping forward and nearly falling over.

Bruce sighed, waved off a concerned Happy, and grasped Tony’s arm, maneuvering him so he was between Steve and him.

‘What was in that scotch? You normally need a lot more than that to get you this wobbly,’ commented Bruce.

‘Secret ingredient,’ said Tony, proudly. ‘It works, too!’

Bruce rolled his eyes and together, he and Steve helped Tony walk over to the elevator. Tony leaned against Bruce and rested his head against his shoulder. Steve held onto his arm and smiled at the sight of Tony with his hair ruffled and his eyes half closed. He looked like a little boy who was ready for bed.

The elevator door opened and they shuffled out and down the hall. Steve and Bruce encouraging Tony to walk in sync with them and Tony cooperating with only a few missteps. They stepped into the main room and much to Tony’s disappointment, the only person there was Thor.

He looked at them and grinned. ‘I see the Asgardian whisky mixed well with your Midgardian scotch, Tony. Most potently, too. Can you feel your feet?’ he asked, solicitously.

Tony made a face at him. ‘You weren’t supposed to reveal the secret ingredient,’ he grumbled.

Thor’s grin widened. ‘I didn’t tell them what _kind_ of Asgardian whisky it is, now did I?’ he asked, archly.

Tony chuckled. ‘Indeed, you did not.’ He gently disengaged himself from Bruce and Steve and stumbled over to the couch to sit down next to Thor.

‘How was your date?’ asked Thor, wasting no time.

Bruce choked and Steve barked amused laughter. Tony merely tilted his head so he could look sideways at Thor, resting his head against the back of the couch.

‘Who said it was a date?’ he shot back.

Thor snorted. ‘Don’t try to fool me, as I am the brother of the trickster. I may miss some things at times but even your mechanizations were transparent enough, a blind person could see what you were doing.’

Tony gaped at him. ‘Wait...what?’ as Bruce sat opposite him and Thor in an armchair and Steve joined him in the other armchair opposite the couch.

‘You think I’m blind or stupid, Tony?’ demanded Thor, his voice lowering darkly. ‘I am neither and it would be wise of you to remember this. I can see what most cannot and if I use the gifts my father has granted me and remember the lessons Heimdall has taught me, I see truer and clearer than any mortal ever will.’

Tony swallowed. Thor’s voice had turned from amusement to princely disdain in a heartbeat. If Tony wanted to, he could hear strains of Loki’s droll tone as well.

‘My apologies, Thor,’ said Tony. It never did anyone well to piss off a god, friend or not.

Thor inclined his head, regally. ‘I know you have long desired Captain Rogers and have thought about how to win his trust and regard. You have confided in the Son of Coul and have spoken to others. Yet you have not come to me, Anthony, to talk to your boon companion.’

‘Uh….I would have gotten around to it,’ said Tony, weakly. ‘And I do consider you my boon companion as well, Thor. It’s...it’s hard to talk about these things. Most men don’t, you know. Talk about these things. It’s considered unmanly.’

‘Midgardians are strange. I understand that men need to be strong and show no weakness to a foe but to a friend? That doesn’t feel right. It’s your companions you should be able to talk to, to confide your thoughts and deepest desires. It’s only natural to show an outwards appearance of solidarity and an inwards tenderness.’

Tony twitched and Steve, having mercy on him, decided to speak up. 

‘That’s a wise way to do things, Thor. Most men here aren’t brought up that way, though. We have to learn a new way to communicate, a way which many regard as unmasculine,’ explained Steve.

Thor rolled his eyes. ‘No wonder there are so many problems on Midgard. You’re doing it all wrong.’

Bruce chuckled. ‘Yeah…it’s pretty messed up. But Tony tried. He talked to people and he wanted to change his behavior so Steve could get to know him without all of that other stuff going on.’

‘And it worked! Well, Steve found out first but it worked! And we went out and I kissed him and he said I made his head spin,’ boasted Tony with a wide grin. His look of pride turned quickly into a look of dismay. ‘What the...what exactly is _in_ that whisky?’ he demanded.

Thor chuckled. ‘Family secret,’ he said smoothly, then continued on as Tony spluttered. ‘I’m glad for you, Tony. And Bruce, are you happy as well?’ he asked.

Bruce shrugged. ‘I am. I’m comfortable with the idea of all of us dating and I think Steve would be a great addition to our relationship.’

‘Do you want to kiss him?’ asked Thor, curious.

Bruce blushed becomingly. ‘The thought has crossed my mind, yes,’ he said.

‘Have you kissed him, yet?’ asked Thor. 

Tony clapped his hands. ‘Ok, Ok, sharing time is over, boys and girls and...uh...gods,’ he babbled.

Thor frowned. ‘There are no girls here, Tony,’ he corrected him.

‘Figure of speech, big guy,’ said Tony, quickly, shooting a glance at Bruce who was looking positively gobsmacked. Steve had put a hand up over his mouth, probably to hide a grin. Tony had no compunction, then, of throwing him under the bus.

‘You should ask Steve if he wants to kiss Bruce. Fair’s fair, Thor,’ chided Tony with a gleam in his eyes.

Bruce groaned while Steve shot Tony a look of ‘thanks, **pal** ’ to which Tony fluttered his eyelashes innocently in response.

Thor turned to Steve. ‘So?’ he demanded.

Steve raised an eyebrow and was the epitome of cool, something that Tony admired. ‘So what?’ asked Steve.

‘Kissing. Does Dr Banner look appealing to you?’ asked Thor.

‘Uh...yeah,’ responded Steve, ignoring the blush that tinted his cheeks pink. ‘Dr Banner is very appealing to me.’

‘Well, then. What are you waiting for? You should seize the opportunity and take pleasure with these men who wish to know you as well,’ encouraged Thor with a sweep of his hand.

‘I swear to...if you say, ‘now, kiss,’ I’m going to do my level best to beat the crap out of you,’ muttered Tony.

‘Excellent suggestion, Tony!’ exclaimed Thor. ‘Not the beating the crap out of me part,’ he added, giving Tony a hurt look. He turned his attention to Steve and Bruce expectantly.

‘Yeah...no. We’re trying to go slow, here,’ said Tony. ‘Despite my own forgetfulness, I don’t want this to become a huge fuck up. Bruce and I need to set up boundaries. And we need to talk to Steve. And we need to all set up boundaries together and then...then there might be some kissing.’

Thor smiled. ‘Very well, then, gentlemen. That is a plan well conceived. I shall leave you to your negotiations.’

He got up, patted each of the stunned men on their shoulder, and left the room.

Tony, Bruce, and Steve stared at each other.

‘What just happened?’ asked Steve, dazedly.

‘I don’t know. But I think I’d prefer to be hit with one of his lightning bolts from Mjolnir, thanks,’ muttered Bruce.

‘It’d be less painful,’ agreed Tony. 

The silence stretched out until Bruce shook his head. ‘It’s late. We can negotiate when we’ve had a good night’s sleep. That’s my suggestion, anyway.’

‘It’s a good suggestion, Bruce. Should we talk tomorrow?’ asked Steve.

‘Yeah, let’s,’ put in Tony. He got up and put a hand out to Bruce who got to his feet as well.

‘Thanks again for joining us, Steve,’ said Bruce. ‘I hope you had a great time, despite how the evening ended.’

Steve smiled reassuringly. ‘I had a great time. Let’s go again soon. Or we can do something else.’

‘Sounds good. ‘Night, Steve,’ said Tony, tugging at Bruce’s hand.

Bruce smiled at Steve. ‘Goodnight, Steve. See you tomorrow.’ He followed Tony out of the room.

Steve shook his head. He shouldn’t be surprised that Thor had his own thoughts and insight into what was going on with him, Tony, and Bruce. And Thor had made some good points. But perhaps the next time they needed advice, they’d brace themselves better. Thor was just as potent as his trademark lightning bolts.

*****

Thor was sitting next to a pouting Clint the next morning when Steve wandered into the kitchen the next morning. Steve spared them a quick glance before opening up the cabinet and taking a bowl down. He then spent a few moments contemplating the cereal choices before pulling a box of oat flakes off the shelf.

Clint cleared his throat and Steve grinned mischievously. Just because he chided Tony whenever he teased Clint didn’t mean that it wasn’t _fun_ to tease Clint at times; Steve just didn’t make a habit of it.

‘So...you guys came back pretty late,’ commented Clint.

Steve turned around after pouring milk into his bowl and putting it back into the fridge and closing the door. He took a big bite of cereal and chewed slowly, watching Clint do a slow burn. He glanced over at Thor who was hiding a grin of his own behind his hand.

‘Were you waiting up for us?’ asked Steve.

Clint bristled. ‘Me? NO! I was sleeping. Sleeping. You’re not Santa Claus or anything.’

‘OK,’ said Steve calmly, taking another bite of cereal.

Clint fidgeted a little more. Thor put a hand on his shoulder. ‘I think our hawk eyed one wishes to know how the date went,’ suggested Thor, taking pity on Clint.

Steve raised an eyebrow and took another bite. He swallowed and then said, ‘We had a good time. The music was great. Next time, I want to bring some pencils and a sketch pad.’

‘The next time? You guys going to go out on a second date?’ asked Clint.

‘I think so. We had a great time. Bruce really is a neat guy,’ said Steve with a smile.

‘He is kinda cool, isn’t he? I forget he has the Other Guy inside of him, too. Although, my memory gets jolted every time we cross paths with General Fuckhead,’ muttered Clint.

Thor snorted laughter, outright. ‘That is not his name, is it?’ he asked.

‘It should be,’ ground out Clint. ‘He needs to leave Bruce alone. His hard on for revenge has passed irritating a long time ago and now is quickly heading into unmarked grave territory.’

‘I don’t think his absence would be unnoted,’ remarked Steve, after staring at Clint for a moment.

Clint’s eyes glittered unpleasantly. ‘That’s the only thing saving him from Tasha or myself. He should count his lucky stars every night.’

Thor cleared his throat. ‘Bruce is a mighty warrior. He underestimates himself and it is painful to watch. He is much more valuable than whom he becomes after the Other Guy comes out. Have you spoken to him about his science? It is truly amazing.’

‘I can barely understand what he’s saying when he gets going,’ confessed Steve. ‘But it’s fascinating and when he and Tony really get going...’ Steve’s voice trails off as he remembered listening to the two of them banter just the other day. Tony was all smiles and shaded innuendo and Bruce was as comfortable as Steve had ever seen him. 

‘Kinda hot, huh? You get all turned on by the word play?’ asked Clint knowingly, an insufferable grin on his face.

Thor rolled his eyes and cuffed the archer on the shoulder, gently enough but Clint still yelped.

‘Be respectful, Hawk eyed one. You would desire the same courtesy if it were the Son of Coul we were speaking of,’ reminded Thor.

Clint hunched his shoulders in, looking abashed. ‘I’m sorry. You’re right...do you...do you think it’ll work out with you guys?’ he asked Steve, his tone repentant.

Steve glanced over at Thor and nodded his appreciation; Thor grinned and nodded back. ‘I think we’ll be OK,’ he said to Clint. ‘It’ll take time and work but...anything worth doing takes time and work.’

Clint nodded his head. ‘That’s good to hear. So...’ and his tone changed and became impish along with his sudden grin. ‘Any smooching happening, yet?’

Steve laughed. ‘A gentleman never kisses and tells, Clint.’

‘Awwww...I never get to hear the good stuff,’ groused Clint, crossing his arms.

‘Clint...there’s got to be a little romance and mystery, here,’ protested Steve with a laugh. 

‘Ugh. Romance. Mystery. Come on,’ protested Clint.

Thor tsk’d at him and turned to Steve. ‘Did you talk about anything? Or are you waiting to talk about it later?’

‘I’m thinking later. We were all pretty tired last night. I went to bed and fell asleep immediately. Thank you for talking to us, too, Thor,’ said Steve.

Thor smiled. ‘It was my pleasure, Steve. You are a good man and they are good men. You will all fit in well with each other.’

‘I hope so, Thor. There’s a lot to talk about and Tony and I haven’t always gotten along well,’ said Steve.

‘True. But this is due more to external factors than internal ones. I think once you settle in and get to know each other without any ghosts haunting you, all will be well,’ said Thor, his tone serious.

Steve nodded his head. ‘Yeah...there’s been plenty of ghosts, haven’t there?’ 

‘I happen to know something of ghosts and being haunted by past events,’ said Thor, softly, and he looked down.

Clint and Steve exchanged looks; they weren’t about to bring up Loki but his presence was felt. They wondered if Thor would ever be able to shake the shadow his brother cast over him.

‘I know,’ said Steve, putting a comforting hand on Thor’s shoulder. ‘If you ever wish to talk, let me know.’

Thor managed a quick smile. ‘I will keep that in mind. I must go and send a message to my mother. I shall speak with you later.’

He nodded to Clint and then left the kitchen.

Steve frowned as he turned around and washed up his bowl and spoon. He turned back to see Clint fidgeting at the breakfast bar.

‘You know...I can’t talk to him. I know he misses his brother and I know he loves him but after everything...after what was done to me...I can’t show empathy and compassion, Steve. It’s wrong of me, maybe. Thor never did anything to me and he deserves my support. It’s just...’ Clint trails off and sighs.

‘It’s OK, Clint. Thor doesn’t expect you to do those things. He’s glad you accept him as a teammate. I know you get along now, after needing some time to get used to him and to how he feels about his brother. I can talk to him because I wasn’t directly affected by him, not like you were. Nobody thinks any less of you, Clint. This decision is yours alone,’ said Steve, his tone reassuring.

Clint nodded his head, quickly, then slid off the stool. ‘I gotta get going, too. I’m going to get some practice down at the range before all those idiots with guns come in.’

‘All right,’ said Steve. ‘I’ll see you later.’

Clint waved and left and Steve walked to the elevator.

 

*****

_Pepper Potts Daily Reminders_

To do today:

Board of Director Meeting (remind Tony to come and wear something that isn’t a t shirt and jeans)

Check over invoices and sign off on expense reports

Meeting with green eco start up company

Meeting with Steve Rogers

Meeting with Bruce Banner

Reminder to pick up dry cleaning and restock liquor cabinet

*****

Pepper was smiling when Steve knocked on her door and peeked around it. She thought he looked adorable and wondered at the nervousness she sensed coming from him. 

‘Steve! It’s great to see you. Can I get you something to drink?’ asked Pepper, gesturing towards the liquor cabinet in the corner of the room.

‘Um…just some water, Pepper. That’d be great,’ said Steve. He took the glass of water from her and thanked her before taking a quick gulp.

Pepper led him over to the chaise lounge and sat opposite him, smoothing her skirt over her knees. ‘Is everything OK at the tower? Did Tony do something I should know about?’ she asked.

‘No...no, everything’s fine. Nothing’s on fire, at least it wasn’t when I left,’ teased Steve. ‘And Tony didn’t do anything bad,’ murmured Steve, his cheeks tinting pink without his permission.

Pepper raised her eyebrows. ‘Oh, no...no, did he let his impulsive nature take control, again? Did he do something he shouldn’t have?’

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Uh...he did kiss me. It was OK, though. It was a very nice kiss.’

Pepper grinned. ‘I see. And what did Bruce think of it?’

‘He wants to make sure we’re all on the same page. But he wants us all to date...he wants to date me as well as Tony. And Tony’s made his thoughts very clear,’ said Steve.

‘And what do you want?’ asked Pepper, getting to the heart of the matter.

‘Is it selfish of me to want them both? To want everything? I’ve...I’ve done my job, Pepper. I’ve paid my dues. I want to be happy and I want to have what they have but with them. I want...I want something for _me_ for once, Pepper. And I don’t want to feel bad about it,’ confessed Steve, lowering his head.

‘Hey,’ said Pepper gently, leaning forward to catch Steve’s eyes with her own. She smiled reassuringly at him. ‘Steve, there’s nothing to feel bad about and it’s not selfish to want happiness with people who want to be with you, too. I think it’s great. I think it’s just fine for you to want something for you, Steve. Everyone wants something _from_ you. It’s about time the tables were turned.’

Steve grinned at her and the grin had her catching her breath. She’d known Steve was handsome, had understood that on an abstract level. Seeing him smile at her, his eyes warm and his grin almost blinding, she understood Tony’s attraction towards him for the first time. She even envied him a little bit. Just a little.

‘I see why Tony has leaned on you for so long, Pepper. You’re his common sense, aren’t you?’ asked Steve.

Pepper laughed. ‘I’m happy someone finally acknowledges it!’ She chuckled a little more. ‘Tony has plenty of common sense...he just would rather hide it under his disregard for life’s consequences. Thank you, though, for the compliment.’

Steve leaned back, relaxed for the first time that day. ‘You’ve known him for so long, Pepper. I wanted to talk to you and, well, kinda make sure you’re cool with this all and just...see if you’d give me any help on communicating with him. We butt heads, you know.’

‘Indeed,’ drawled Pepper. ‘I’m very cool with all this. Not that you need my permission. You are all adults but...I really am happy you came to talk with me. It shows me you really care about him. About Tony. Not Iron Man. Not Howard Stark’s son. But **Tony** , himself.’

Steve took another sip of water and waited.

‘Tony is a very loving, generous, caring man. Once you get past the defense mechanisms and aren’t turned off by the layers of excess and narcissism and sarcasm. Tony has loads of weapons at his disposal and he’s had years to sharpen them. Beginning, of course, with his father and further education at Obie’s hands.’ Pepper’s expression darkened and Steve clenched his hands instinctively into fists.

‘Obie...Obie tried to destroy Tony. First by trying to kill him using outside forces and then by trying to finish the job, himself. I have no regrets doing what I did to him. None,’ said Pepper in a voice that reminded Steve of Peggy at her fiercest.

‘I’m glad you did, Pepper. And it helps to know this...Tony can be...his words can hurt,’ acknowledged Steve, ruefully.

‘They can. He doesn’t mean it most of the time. The few times he does, he’s hurting and he isn’t thinking clearly. He does regret his words afterwards. He’s had to learn to not lash out without thinking. He tries and Bruce...Bruce makes it easy,’ said Pepper with a smile.

‘Bruce balances him, doesn’t he?’ asked Steve. ‘He seems to calm Tony.’

‘Bruce would calm most anyone,’ laughed Pepper. ‘I love spending time with him because we just talk about anything and everything and I can feel hours of stress just melt away. It’s ironic, knowing he balances himself with the Other Guy...knowing that anger is just a heartbeat away. But I’ve never felt unsafe with him. I’ve always felt listened to and respected. I can see why Tony loves him so much and how they work so well together. Bruce does balance him. Bruce understands Tony inside out without Tony having to work for it. Bruce...Bruce understands _Tony’s_ anger.’

Steve nodded his head again. ‘Yeah...that makes so much sense. I have to admit, I kinda didn’t. I reacted to Tony so much. It hasn’t been until recently that I understood there was a lot more going on under the surface. And learning he was attracted to me and him and Bruce want to date me...that was quite the surprise.’ 

Steve uncurled his hands and sighed. ‘I don’t want to mess this up, Pepper. I’ve had a long talk with Bruce and have had time to think...and I really want this. I want to be with them both.’

Pepper gazed at him for a moment. ‘OK, then. So you guys sit and talk about boundaries and rules and all that and date each other. I’ll be thrilled for you and wait for the inevitable media fallout.’

Steve groaned, shut his eyes, and bounced his head against the back of the chaise lounge a few times.

*****

Steve left Pepper’s office with a smile on his face. After Pepper’s last sentence, she got up and replaced Steve’s water with a snifter filled with two fingers of brandy. Steve took a fortifying sip and sighed. Then, he and Pepper talked some more, laughing a little and swapping stories. After Pepper apologetically told Steve she had another appointment and had to let him go, Steve exchanged a hug with her.

He then left, walking to the elevator and got on, his mind preoccupied with what he wanted to talk to Bruce and Steve about that evening; he missed seeing Bruce walk off the next elevator and head towards Pepper’s office as his elevator door closed.

*****

Thor had decided that once a week, he would make supper for his fellow companions, as he put it. Steve wasn’t sure what to think of the idea at first, mainly because Thor didn’t eat the same food they did growing up and also, he had servants and how and when and where did Thor learn how to cook?

It was, apparently, a mystery Steve would never solve. The first night, Thor had a magnificent pot roast with vegetables on the side and a cherry pie for dessert. Each week, Thor made something that was delicious and reminded Steve of the home cooked meals his mother made. 

This week, Thor had made homemade macaroni and cheese and a salad bursting with dark greens and colourful veggies and the dessert was a pan of brownies with caramel on top. Steve was grateful for his metabolism for once; he would start worrying about whether or not he would be able to fit into his outfit if Thor kept this up.

Natasha and Clint had already helped themselves and were eating their meal with expressions of ecstasy on their faces. Bruce was enthusiastically piling his bowl with salad and Tony was trying to sneak a brownie from the pan.

Thor smacked his hand. ‘Dessert after eating your meal,’ he admonished, waving a finger at Tony. Tony waved his middle finger back at Thor in retaliation and instead went to scoop some macaroni and cheese on his plate. Agent Coulson was finishing up his own meal and grinned unrepentedly at Tony when Thor rewarded him with a brownie.

Steve slid into the open seat beside Tony and thanked Bruce for handing him the salad bowl. He put some greens into his bowl and then poured some Italian vinegarette dressing over it.

‘Supper looks pretty awesome,’ he commented to Thor who smiled widely in response. 

‘Thank you, Steve. I found this recipe on the internet. It looked delicious,’ responded Thor, seating himself next to Agent Coulson and helping himself to some salad.

‘It’s really good,’ enthused Clint. ‘This is my second helping.’

Steve spooned some macaroni and cheese onto his plate and took a bite. He closed his eyes as the creamy taste of cheese and the crunchy texture of bread crumbs took over his tastebuds. ‘Whoa...this is...really really good,’ commented Steve.

Thor looked happy as he also put some macaroni and cheese onto his plate and took a bite. ‘I am pleased with my success in the kitchen,’ he announced, nodding his head, decisively. 

There was silence as everyone ate their fill and then passed around brownies afterwards, only grumbling a little because of overfull stomachs.

Steve leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach, gingerly. He had three helpings of macaroni and cheese and two brownies and his stomach was letting him know it maybe wasn’t the smartest of decisions but he couldn’t bring himself to care about it.

Tony also leaned back and groaned. ‘Thor….your food is death, man. It’s too good to stop eating. We should replicate your brownies and throw them down to the people attacking us. They’d just eat and eat and we could take care of them, no problem.’

‘Probably not going to work that way, my friend, but tis a nice thought,’ smiled Thor. 

‘Oh, hell, no,’ protested Clint. ‘Nobody’s going to eat my share of the brownies.’ He took another one and bit into it, moaning slightly. ‘Such chocolately, caramel goodness.’

‘Whose night is it to do clean up?’ asked Bruce.

Agent Coulson looked over at the chart on the wall. ‘I do believe it’s Tony’s and yours, Bruce.’

Tony groaned while Clint pumped a fist into the air.

‘OK. I thought so but wasn’t sure. We’ll take care of everything. Thanks, Thor. It was a great meal,’ complimented Bruce.

‘You’re welcome. Next week will be one that poets would sing praises about. I do believe I’ve found something called “cornish hens” and they are much like the fowl I used to hunt in Asgard. It will be a mighty feast,’ pronounced Thor, rubbing his hands together with excitement.

‘Cornish hens, eh? Looking forward to it,’ said Agent Coulson. He excused himself from the table and left the room.

After a few minutes, Thor and Clint left, talking about playing a video game. Natasha flickered a small smile at Steve, Bruce, and Tony, and left as well.

‘Do you guys have time to talk?’ asked Steve.

‘Sure. Now’s as good a time as ever,’ said Bruce, getting up and walking over to the cabinets to find a storage container for the left over salad. The macaroni and cheese and brownies had been completely decimated.

Tony began stacking dishes together and Steve began to collect silverware.

‘You don’t have to do that, Steve. It isn’t your night,’ said Tony with a smile, putting a hand on Steve’s wrist, stilling his movements.

‘I know. But it’s not a big thing to get the silverware put together for you guys. I’d feel kind of awkward just sitting here,’ responded Steve.

‘Fine...but it isn’t a big deal if you want to sit and talk to us. This won’t take too long,’ said Tony, taking the silverware from Steve’s hand and sorting it into the compartments in the dishwasher.

Steve sat down, watching Tony expertly clear off the dining room table and then putting the dishes and cookware into the dishwasher. Bruce came over with a dish cloth and wiped the table clean. It was a routine they knew by heart and within fifteen minutes, the dishwasher was chugging away quietly, and Bruce had rinsed out the dish cloth and hung it over the faucet to dry.

Tony sat down opposite Steve and Bruce sat down next to Tony.

‘Did you guys get a chance to talk, yet?’ asked Steve.

‘A little. But I’m thinking...I’m thinking that since it involves the three of us, not just the two of us...we should all talk. See where we’re all coming from...and then build on that,’ said Bruce.

‘But...you guys are a couple...you should have first rights, don’t you think?’ asked Steve.

Bruce shrugged. ‘I think we know by now that if I put my foot down on something, you are going to respect it and Tony might have a harder time but he respects our relationship too much to not respect my boundaries. And vice versa. I’m not worried about anything.’

‘Isn’t he awesome?’ asked Tony, leaning over to kiss Bruce on the cheek. ‘He’s so very awesome.’

‘We’ll see how awesome you think I am when I put my foot down for something,’ said Bruce, wryly.

Tony rolled his eyes at him but smiled, knowingly. ‘All right. Fair enough. I’m going to maybe not agree but...it’s _me_ , guys. Come on.’

Bruce spared him a quick glance and then looked at Steve again. ‘You know what a primary couple is, right?’

‘I did some reading, yeah…so you and Tony are the primary. I’m the secondary,’ said Steve.

‘Yup. And you know that you can, if you want, date others. Unless you don’t want. That’s something we talk about,’ said Bruce, putting a hand over Tony’s mouth as he began to object.

Tony shook his head, dislodging Bruce’s hand. ‘Who in the hell is he going to want to date? Most of the X men guys are assholes. OK, maybe one or two. Reed Richards doesn’t go that way and I doubt he’d be interested in Steven Strange.’

‘How about someone who’s not part of the saving people community?’ suggested Bruce. ‘Maybe a waitress? Or a fellow artist?’

Tony scowled. ‘Maybe not...OK OK, I know..I need to respect Steve’s wishes. Argh!’

Steve grinned. ‘I think dating the two of you right now is more than enough for me. I don’t know if I want to add to that. But if I do, it’s something we’ll talk about. I won’t spring it on either of you.’

‘Fair enough,’ said Bruce. ‘Do you…have you thought about the sexual side of it?’

Tony perked up. ‘Oh, now we’re talking about the good stuff. Do go on.’

Steve smirked. ‘Sexual side? Never did I think I’d see the day where Tony Stark would be so interested in my sex life.’

Bruce chuckled while Tony turned pink. 

‘OK, what about the sex?’ asked Steve, finding that he was turning pink as well.

‘I think...and this is what **I** would prefer...is that we be fluid bonded,’ suggested Bruce.

‘What is that?’ asked Steve.

‘It’s when the partners agree to have unprotected sex just with each other. Any tertiary partners would agree to condoms,’ explained Bruce.

‘I don’t know about you two,’ muttered Tony, ‘But I’m liking the idea of not having to wear condoms. I don’t have any plans on mucking around if I have you and Bruce with me. But it’s good to know the boundaries.’

‘Have you guys been tested?’ asked Steve. ‘Because I have. And I’m clean. And no HIV. So you guys don’t have to worry about anything, there.’

‘I’m clean, too,’ said Bruce.

Tony gaped at Steve. ‘Since when did you need to be tested for anything? I thought you were the squeaky clean guy?’

Steve snorted. ‘Oh, please. There’s an image to maintain and then there’s what happens in the army. I had my share of partners. But I was always careful. And I always used a condom.’

‘Oh, my...Captain…my image of you has forever been changed,’ swooned Tony, raising a hand to his brow.

‘And you, Tony?’ asked Steve, nudging him gently. ‘Where do you stand?’

‘I am clean as the...as pure as the driven snow,’ replied Tony with a haughty sniff. He ruined it by grinning mischievously. ‘You have nothing to worry about, Captain our Captain. Bruce and I aren’t going to risk our lives by past actions.’

‘Good to know. So we’re all clean and healthy. I’m OK with the fluid bonding. It’ll be strange not using a condom, though. I’ve never not used one,’ admitted Steve.

‘Really? You’ve never...oh, wow,’ commented Tony, his eyes glazing over.

‘Just...wait a minute. Don’t get distracted,’ said Bruce, quickly. ‘We need to talk some more.’

‘Talk? I want to take his pants off and show him what it feels like without a condom. That doesn’t involve talking,’ retorted Tony.

Steve blushed again. ‘While that’s a great idea, I think we need to talk a little more. And...I’d kind of like to go slow.’

‘I’m OK with that, too. I’d like us to date, Steve. Date and really get to know each other. Build our relationships together,’ said Bruce. 

Tony slouched in his chair. ‘So, what? I don’t get to show Steve what it feels like without the raincoat on? This sucks.’

‘It won’t be forever, Tony. I just...I want this to last, OK? I want this to be something that we want to keep going. We have the team to think of and our personal relationships to think of and I don’t want to mess anything up. You guys are worth taking time for, you know,’ reminded Steve.

‘Ah, geez. Why did you have to bring logic into it?’ muttered Tony. ‘OK, I know what you’re saying. I get it. Just...do we have to like, be glacially slow? Because I’d like to get into your pants before the next ice age, that’s all I’m saying.’

Steve laughed. ‘It won’t be the next ice age, Tony. Just...want to take it slow. Doesn’t mean we can’t make out or anything.’

Tony rolled his eyes and looked over at Bruce. ‘Am I talking to a teen ager here? “Make out”? How far can I go, then? Second base, third base?’

Steve sighed. ‘Tony...’

‘OK, OK! Geez...seriously, though. How far is...what’s the safe word? When should I stop?’ asked Tony.

‘Safe word? We don’t need a safe word. Yet.’ Steve grinned at Tony’s astonished face. ‘I’ll let you know. Sometimes, I’ll feel like doing more...sometimes, less. It just...you know, just let the moment flow. I don’t want to plan it all out. I’ll know when I’m ready and I’ll let you know, OK?’ asked Steve.

‘That’s fine with me,’ said Bruce. ‘Tony?’

‘Yeah….yeah, that’s cool. I can do that,’ said Tony.

‘Well, then...I think I can do this. I want to try it, guys. I really want to make this work,’ said Steve softly, ducking his head.

Bruce leaned over to take Steve’s chin, gently, and raise his head so he could look Steve in the eye. ‘I’m glad you do. I want to try, too. I want to make this work and I think we can. We just need to communicate and respect each other. It shouldn’t be that hard.’

Tony reached over and took Steve’s hand. ‘At ease, soldier,’ he teased with a slight smile. ‘We got your back, Captain. We can do this together.’

Steve twined his fingers with Tony’s and tilted his head so he could rub his cheek against Bruce’s fingers.

Bruce grinned with delight and leaned over and kissed Steve, a gentle kiss that lingered. 

Tony whooped, his eyes sparkling with happiness, and wrapped his arms around both Bruce and Steve, kissing Bruce on the cheek.

Steve laughed, and stooped to give Tony a quick peck on the lips which had him stunned and then smiling blissfully.

There was a slight noise and they all looked up to see Clint, Thor, Natasha, and Coulson in the doorway with grins on their faces.

‘ _Now_ can I say they’re finally dating?’ groused Clint while Thor let out a whoop of his own that had them all wincing.

‘Yeah...I’d say now is a good time,’ drawled Steve. He looked at Bruce and Tony again who were smiling at him. ‘I’d say it’s a perfect time.’

Natasha tousled Clint’s hair and grinned as he yelped. ‘I think this calls for more of Thor’s brownies,’ she announced.

Coulson looked perturbed. ‘Natasha...if you recall, you **ate** the very last brownie and let us all know about it.’

‘Oh, I did, didn’t I? Huh,’ mused Natasha, her grin a bit wider.

‘Disturbing, Romanov. You look like a shark in a seal tank,’ complained Tony. ‘If we’re going to celebrate, why don’t we pop some popcorn and watch a movie? We’ve earned a break.’

‘That’s a great suggestion,’ enthused Thor. ‘I will make the popcorn and if we can watch a movie with many explosions in it, that would suit me fine.’

‘I’m down with explosions,’ said Clint, cheerily. ‘Boom today, boom tomorrow!’

‘Careful, Barton. I”ll put in a Victorian romance and watch you suffer,’ intoned Coulson who smirked at Clint’s look of betrayal.

‘What if we get a call?’ asked Steve, ever being the leader and hating himself a little for it. Bruce rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him.

‘We’ll deal with it. Of course, we might be a little over enthusiastic in our response; don’t want the villains thinking they can get away with bothering us during our team bonding and hanging out time,’ explained Bruce with a shrug.

‘’Come, villains, and taste our wrath and thunder!’ exclaimed Thor, most pleased. ‘Verily, it was foolish of you to interrupt ‘Die Hard’ during the exciting part.’

‘All of ‘Die Hard’ is exciting,’ grumbled Barton.

‘Yes. My point, exactly,’ said Thor, nodding his head, wisely.

Barton snickered and they moved towards the media room, good naturedly squabbling about which movie to put in first since Thor successfully argued that they hadn’t had a break in ages so they should watch at least two movies, ‘mayhaps even three, _if_ you have the stamina for it.’ Put that way, **everyone** was up for the challenge.

Steve settled down onto the couch with Bruce on one side and Tony on the other. Natasha curled up at his feet and Barton laid down next to her, his head resting on her thigh. Coulson sat in the armchair next to him; his hand dangled over the armrest and he combed his fingers through Natasha’s hair, a smile on his face.

Thor settled into the chair nearest Tony and playfully put his feet on Tony’s lap. Tony chuckled and tickled the bottom of Thor’s feet in retaliation. Thor wiggled his toes and sighed happily. Steve had to laugh at the pout on Tony’s face; apparently, Thor wasn’t ticklish.

Tony called for Jarvis to turn the TV on and start up the movie. The opening credits to ‘Die Hard’ appeared on the big screen and everyone cheered. 

Steve leaned his head against the couch and put his arms around Bruce and Tony, encouraging them to snuggle in closer. They didn’t need much of that and soon each of them had a head on his shoulder and their hands were resting on Steve’s thighs.

Tony grinned over at Steve and Bruce. ‘See? This is working out just fine. And when we have our first fight, we get to have make up sex. I’m totally looking forward to that,’ he whispered to them.

Bruce rolled his eyes. ‘Tony….’ he muttered.

Steve huffed quiet laughter. ‘You were right, Bruce,’ he said, quietly. ‘Good to know that some things never change.’

*****

**Epilogue**

‘Bruce...Tony…where are you?’ asked Steve, stepping into the bedroom which they had remodelled so it was large enough for all three of them. The bed was a specially made one that was big enough for all of them. There was an enlarged walk in closet where separate areas were set aside for Steve, Bruce, and Tony’s clothes. 

The bathroom was the same size but an extra bar was added for Steve’s towel and an area created for Steve’s toiletries. It was an arrangement that worked well and Steve was pleased with how everything fell into place. He had turned his bedroom into an art studio for the most part; he still had a futon in there if he needed some space. Bruce had explained to Tony that since he had his workshop and Bruce had his lab, Steve really needed to have a place of his own where he could retreat to when needed. Tony, after thinking about it for a couple of days, agreed. 

Steve found he didn’t need a lot of isolation. He would spend his days painting in his room or going for walks with his sketchbook. He could search out company when he wanted it. Bruce was usually in the lab and sometimes Tony was with him but when he wasn’t, he was down in the workshop.

Gradually, a routine came about that suited them all just fine. Steve felt he finally had the best of everything. Bruce wondered if he should feel guilty for having the two most amazing men he’d ever met as his partners. Tony would, in the quiet moments to himself, think his life had finally come to a place of balance. 

They would snark at each other over the smallest of things. To be fair, Steve and Tony did most of the snarking. Sometimes, Bruce and Tony would argue over issues Tony called ‘because science’ but that wouldn’t happen a whole lot. As Tony predicted, sometimes there was make up sex and sometimes, just to remind Tony he couldn’t be king of the world all the time, there wasn’t.

Today, Steve had received a text from Tony to join him when he was finished lifting weights with Thor. Thor was the only one who could spot Steve with several pounds to spare. Steve could spot Thor as well but he wondered if Thor was purposely lifting lighter weights. Steve knew he couldn’t lift as much as Thor but Thor didn’t seem to mind not getting a full workout. It seemed he wanted the companionship of another person more.

After the workout, Steve took a quick shower before heading to the workshop. He thought Tony was there but only Dummy whirred over to say hello to him. Steve spent a few minutes patting Dummy before leaving the shop and heading over to the lab. Tony wasn’t in the lab either and neither was Bruce. Steve was a little worried but figured if something was up, Jarvis would have let him know.

Steve muttered to himself as he took the elevator up to the living quarters of Avengers Tower. He should have texted Tony back and asked him where he was as he did not want to play ‘Find Tony and Bruce’ all day long. He hoped they both were in their bedroom and if so, he was going to give them grief for leading him on a merry chase.

When Steve stepped into the room, though, after saying Tony’s name, any thoughts of grief giving went out of his head. The scenario before him had other thoughts quickly making themselves known, instead.

Tony was spread out on the bed, his hands grasping the bottom sheet as Bruce leaned over him, his hands on either side of Tony’s body and his mouth at the curve of Tony’s neck. Their clothing laid rumpled at the bottom of the bed. Steve couldn’t look away. Their bodies had a faint sheen of sweat on them and Steve could smell Tony and Bruce’s scent in the room. 

He must have made a small noise because Tony shifted and caught sight of him. ‘Steve...rescue me. Do your hero thing and help me out, here.’

Bruce chuckled as he bit down gently, causing Tony to arch his back and moan. He turned his head slightly so he could look at Steve. ‘I thought you’d like to help me out, here. Tony’s been a bad boy and needs to be punished.’

Steve chuckled as Tony rolled his eyes in mock disgust. ‘I don’t want to take sides, here, guys. I’m the new guy in this relationship. Shouldn’t I be dressed in a delivery uniform or something?’ he asked.

Tony’s face brightened. ‘That’s a **great** idea, Cap. We should get you something like that. It’s hot!’ he exclaimed.

Steve pretended to be balancing a pizza box on his palm. ‘I’m sorry, you have to pay for your pizza. Don’t you have a credit card?’

Bruce snickered while Tony pushed himself up to a sitting position. ‘No...I maxed it out and can’t use it. And I’m really **hungry** so isn’t there a way I could pay for it later? I promise I will pay you back,’ he wheedled.

Steve frowned. ‘I’m sorry. I can’t do that. I’ll lose my job if I just give away food.’

‘I can make it worth your while,’ purred Tony as he got out of bed and walked towards Steve, his glide predatory.

‘Uh….I seem to have lost the rest of the script,’ confessed Steve, his cheeks pink but his eyes steady on Tony as he watched Tony sashay towards him.

Bruce grinned as Tony reached up to unbutton the first couple of buttons on Steve’s shirt. Steve batted at Tony’s hands playfully. Tony stuck his tongue out and continued unbuttoning Steve’s shirt.

‘You can put your hands on my hips if you want….or anywhere else, really,’ suggested Tony as Steve put his hands out to his sides.

‘If I do that, though, you can’t take my shirt off,’ reminded Steve. He held his hands out until Tony could unbutton the cuffs and slide his shirt off.

‘There! Now there’s no excuse. You can touch me. I won’t break,’ teased Tony, wiggling his hips from side to side.

Steve exchanged amused glances with Bruce who laid on the bed, watching them both with a smile on his face.

Tony put his hands on Steve’s hips and drew him closer. ‘Are you ready? How far do you want to take it?’ he asked, his face serious.

Steve smiled. Up to this point, there’d been some heavy petting sessions and Steve had watched Tony and Bruce in their bed. But he hadn’t wanted to join in. Not yet. He wanted to give it a little more time and he wanted to see how Tony and Bruce would react to that.

Bruce reacted pretty much the way Steve expected him to react. He was patient, kind, thoughtful, and made sure Steve was OK with whatever they involved him in. It was Tony who surprised him. 

Tony snarked a little but made clear he was teasing. He never pushed Steve nor tried to guilt him into doing something he didn’t want to do. Once Steve asked him about it and Tony looked at him, his eyes dark with some past memory and said, ‘I’ve been in a situation where I couldn’t say no. I’m not about to put anyone else there.’

Steve turned his thoughts back to the present and to Tony, who was smiling at him, waiting for him to make the first move.

Steve stepped forward and cupped the back of Tony’s head with one hand. He tugged at Tony’s hip with the other and pulled Tony in for a kiss, his mouth meeting Tony’s without hesitation.

Tony responded with a noise that had Steve’s gut twisting in anticipation. He kissed Tony with more emphasis, his tongue meeting Tony’s and his hands pulling Tony in closer. Tony only ran his hands down Steve’s back, grasping his hips and writhing against Steve, slowly.

Steve stepped back, his mouth wet and his hands trembling as he fumbled with his jeans. He took them off and shucked off his underwear without a moment’s notice. Tony took his hand with a pleased grin on his face.

‘What do you want, Steve?’ he asked as he led him to the bed, where Bruce had moved over and made room for them.

‘I...I’m not sure. I don’t know how we’d all fit,’ confessed Steve with an embarrassed grin.

Tony hooted with laughter. ‘We’ll figure it out. Let’s just...let’s just go with it, like you said. Let’s see what we want and what you want.’

‘That sounds good,’ confessed Steve as he laid down next to Bruce who began to nibble on the curve of his neck. ‘Oh!...that’s...’ Steve trailed off, unable to say anything else as Tony laid on the other side and expertly took Steve’s cock in his hand and mouth.

Steve eventually found himself on top of Tony, his body overloaded with sensations. He’d been hesitant at first to be the first one but Bruce had insisted, saying that he’d had fantasies about this and Steve wasn’t going to be rude and not let Bruce’s fantasies come true, would he? Steve had laughed and said Bruce was devious and Tony agreed and somehow, there he was, slowly thrusting in and out of Tony.

It was...amazing. Steve somehow managed to keep his mind off of coming too soon and occupied himself with kissing Tony and touching him, instead. Tony encouraged him every step of the way, whispering words that had Steve blushing but didn’t stop him from moving the way Tony wanted him to move.

Bruce watched them, a smile on his face, his hand stroking his cock to the rhythm Steve had set with his own body. From time to time, he reached over and stroked Steve’s back or shoulder in encouragement.

After some more words of encouragement, Steve reached down and grasped Tony’s cock, stroking it the way Tony asked him. Steve wasn’t sure how much longer he could last; between Bruce touching him, himself touching Tony, and his cock being squeezed every time he thrust into Tony’s body, it was getting more difficult to hold on.

‘It’s OK, Steve. We have all the time in the world,’ said Bruce, stroking Steve’s shoulder. ‘Let go.’

Tony grunted. ‘I’m pretty close, here so if you just...yeah...like...like that...Jesus, Steve!’ he exclaimed as he came, his eyes shut tight as his body arched upwards.

Steve couldn’t hold back any longer. He came and behind his closed eyes, he could see streaks of red and blinding white and black and he collapsed onto Tony, his breath harsh against Tony’s neck.

Tony brushed gentle fingers across the nape of Steve’s neck. ‘That was pretty good, old man. I knew you had it in you.’ He cackled weakly while Steve groaned and rolled onto his back.

Tony looked over at Bruce and smiled. ‘Need some help there?’ he asked.

Steve looked over as well and grinned. Bruce was still stroking his cock, his cheeks red and his eyes somewhat glazed over. He looked decadent and as far away from the calm scientist Steve was used to seeing as possible. 

‘That might be good,’ said Bruce, his tone dry as he laid back. ‘Here, be my guest.’

Tony lunged forward, his hands on either side of Bruce’s thighs. He leaned over and took Bruce’s cock into his mouth, sliding his lips over it and sucking down hard.

Bruce’s body jerked and Steve was there to hold Bruce down, claiming his mouth with his own. Bruce moaned as Tony did _something_ with his own mouth and Steve tore himself away to say to Tony, ‘Whatever that was, he liked it. You’ll have to show me, sometime.’

Tony gave a lick to Bruce’s cock, from the base of his balls to the end of his shaft that had Bruce writhing and said ‘I’ll be happy to show you, all right.’ He grinned up at Bruce and Steve happily before wrapping his mouth around Bruce’s cock again.

Bruce flailed a little, so Steve took his hands and held them above his head while he took his sweet time kissing Bruce over and over again. He rubbed his body against Bruce’s, luxuriating in the feel of his skin sticking to Bruce’s damp skin.

Tony reached over and grasped Steve’s thigh with one hand as he continued to suck and lick Bruce’s cock. Steve shifted so Tony could get a better grip and continued to kiss Bruce, his fingers twining with Bruce’s and his body rubbing against Bruce’s.

Bruce gasped into his mouth, his fingers tightening around Steve’s and Steve heard Tony murmur, ‘That’s it...c’mon...’ and Steve felt Bruce’s body shiver, felt his muscles tightening.

Steve whispered into Bruce’s ear, ‘You know he wants to taste you.’

Bruce yelled out Tony’s name as he came, his body shuddering against Steve’s, his fingers painfully gripping Steve’s. 

After a moment, Tony crawled up to lay on the other side of Bruce, a grin lighting his face up. ‘Hey...that was pretty hot!’ he commented, giving Bruce a kiss.

Bruce relaxed his hands and Steve wriggled his fingers a bit. He was sweaty and tired and happy.

‘Are you OK?’ asked Bruce, turning his head to look at Steve. Tony propped himself up so he could look at Steve, too.

Steve’s own smile rivaled Tony’s. ‘Yeah...I’m doing just fine. I think I’m ready for a nap.’

Tony yawned. ‘All that work you did, I can see why you’re tired. I’m thinking a nap is a good idea, Captain.’

Bruce was going to protest but stopped when he yawned as well. He smiled sheepishly. ‘I guess I can go down to the lab, later. A little rest would do me good.’

‘Jarvis, can you lower the lights a bit? Thanks!’ called out Tony as Jarvis dimmed the lights in the room without comment.

Steve was thankful. He didn’t want to entertain thoughts of Jarvis monitoring their time in bed.

Bruce reached down and pulled the covers up. Steve laid on his side and smiled when Bruce curled his body around him.

Tony had settled down next to Bruce and had flung his arm across Bruce’s waist, touching Steve’s hip as well. Steve reached down to put his hand next to Tony’s and ended up holding his hand.

Before Steve fell asleep, he could hear Tony whisper to Bruce, ‘Do you want to be the pizza guy next time?’ 

He snorted laughter before his eyes shut and the last thing he heard was, ‘Go to sleep, Tony.’ Steve fell asleep with Bruce’s warmth and Tony’s hands holding him tight. It was the best feeling in the world.

 

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> My everlasting gratitude to aphrodite_mine for once again beta'ing this fic & making sure it looks as awesome as I thought I wrote it. Hah!
> 
> Also, to my husband for understanding how I tick and being supportive of the relationship we have. You are amazing.


End file.
